


Please Grow With Me .

by DraeTheBaes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Middle School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraeTheBaes/pseuds/DraeTheBaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Braeden were inseparable for as long as they could remember, but maybe growing up rips people apart for a reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One. 

 

They met when they were babies. Okay well Braeden was four, Derek was Five. She stole his toy in the sandbox and he told on her. It turned out to be a big misunderstanding, Derek left his toy unattended and Braeden took advantage of the opportunity. After all who would leave their favourite toy alone in a sandbox? They played for hours that day, and by home time they didn't want to be separated. They both cried. Braeden handed Derek his blue truck and Derek wiped his tears away. 

"no you can keep it." he'd said, before running off to his mom and begging to be picked up.

Braeden waited in the sand for her mother to come get her. That night, and every night after that, Braeden had asked for Derek, and Derek had asked for Braeden, until their parents set up a play date at Derek's house. Thanking god they took each others numbers 'cause neither of their kids would shut up about how much fun they had. 

Braeden met Laura that day, she was eight, so she was one of the big kids. Laura tried to teach Braeden to put braids in her barbie's hair, Braeden, being four, couldn't quite catch on, so Laura just braided all their dolls hair and told her to 'never take them out'. So Braeden never did. Derek cried that day. Braeden wasn't paying him enough attention and he was tired of Laura always stealing his friends. So the next time Braeden went over to the Hale residence, she made sure to play with Derek and his trucks. She put all her barbies in all his cars and told Laura she'd play with her 'next time'.  
\---  
A year went by and Braeden was starting kindergarden.

Scared as most children were. Derek acted as an expert telling her it would be fun, and they'd see eachother at the end of the day, everyday, and she didn't need to cry. So she went into class with the bravest face she could muster, and ran out at 3 O clock to hold Dereks hand so they could wait for their parents together. 

She told Derek all about her day before she told her mother, Derek did the same. And they did this everyday. For Derek's entire first year and Braeden's entire kindergarten year. It became so routine that if one of them were absent, they'd visit or call just to tell each other about the finger painting they did or that intense game of tag they played. 

But one day Braeden left class in a slow walk, when Derek ran up to her, she didn't hug him, she didn't hold his hand she just sat on the steps and waited for her mom.

"Whats the matter?" he asked her, sitting down and putting his backpack on the ground as well.

Braeden didnt say anything, "if you dont tell me I have to tell your teacher." Derek eyed Mrs. Brooks who stood arms crossed leaning against the door.

"Why? she wont do anything." Braeden huffed and held onto her backpack a little tighter. 

"What happened?" he repeated.

Braeden hid her face in on her bag. "I hate the chair." Derek thought he heard her say, 

"what chair?" she sat up then "my hair! I hate my hair!" tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him. 

Derek eyed her puffy little pigtails, tied around with blue ribbons and a little bang curled above her eye.

"Why? what's wrong with it? I like it." 

"No one else does." a tear slipped out of her eye she hid her face in her bag again. 

"They throw things in it." she felt up one of her pigtails and pulled at it. "Like paper and stuffs." 

"They're just mean. I think your hair's nice." 

Braeden shrugged. "Who throws stuff?" she didn't say anything, just pointed in the direction of the playground where one little boy was playing by himself. Derek got into his first fight that day.  
\---  
The next time there was a fight it was when Braeden was in second grade and Derek was in third. Someone said Derek had rabbit teeth, "it doesnt bug me..my teeth are kinda funny." but Braeden didn't want to hear it `and palmed the boy in the back of the head. He pushed her back into the mud and Derek almost joined in until a teacher split the whole thing up. 

 

\---  
They did this for years, saving eachother back and forth. 

If someone said Braeden was ugly, Derek yelled at them. If someone said Derek was a 'pipsqueak' Braeden hid their books under a pile of sand. They were always there for each other, even as middle school approached and they could feel themselves maturing a little quicker than the other students. 

It was the summer before seventh grade for Braeden, eighth for Derek, they were sitting in Braedens room.

"This is my last year of middle school Brae." Derek's voice cracked a little, he cleared his throat and blushed. 

Braeden ignored it, like good friends do. "I know, you excited for high school?" 

Derek shrugged, picking up her plush basketball and shooting it into the net connected to her door. He missed.

"Aim for the backboard." she said, staring at the ceiling, knowing he missed by his frustrated groan. 

"You wont be there..so no not really." He aimed for the backboard, whispering 'yes' when the ball hit it then passed through the net. 

"you'll only be without me for a year Derk," she used the nickname that always made the tip of his ears turn pink, 

"I am sure you'll survive." 

"yeah I guess." Braeden sat up, tugging at one of her cornrows, her hair was getting pretty long now, reaching just past her shoulder.

"You wont forget me right?' she laughed a little, a nervous laugh Derek recognized. "Of course I will. I am going to go to highschool and forget about my best friend for an entire school year and never speak to her again." 

"Good 'cause I want to make new friends and I cant do that with you hogging all my free time." Derek frowned at her a little. 

"What? You can joke I cant joke too?" He sat on the bed next to her. 

"Yeah I guess. But if you want other friends you know you can make them..I wont mind." 

Braeden shrugged, "I dont really want anyone else." it was silent for a while. 

"Me neither." Derek agreed, tugging on one if her braids, he did that a lot, she didn't mind though 'cause she'd flick him right between the eyebrows as retaliation.


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

Braeden and Derek were excited for their school year, grades seven and eight were on the same floor, Braeden was finally getting a locker, which meant she could share with Derek, and their recesses were at the same time so she didn't have to spend her whole recess reading or talking to the teachers.

And Derek didn't have to watch all the boys play basketball without him. The bus ride to school was Braeden's favourite part, her and Derek would trade lunches 'cause he 'just can't stand' fruit cups, and Braeden hated fudge anything. They'd talk about homework 'cause Derek hated science, but loved English, and Braeden hated English but loved science. They were a perfect fit, and made eachothers lives easier. So she was grateful for that, and she could tell Derek felt the same.

 

But the first day of school didnt go how either of them planned. They were assigned lockers, with someone in their own grade. Braeden was stuck with somene named Isaac, a curly haired boy who never spoke and flinched at loud noises.

Derek had someone named Jackson, one of the boys that he would watch play basketball at recess. Braeden never liked him, she thought he was rude to Derek, and he was. 

Derek bought a brand new shiny blue basketball one day, just so they'd notice and let him play. Jackson took the ball and said Derek could play next round, but next round never came, and Derek will never admit he cried to anyone but Braeden. Derek was never one to hold grudges though, so he shared his locker without a complaint. Braeden wasn't so shy to voice her opinion though. 

"That kid's a jerk." she said on the bus ride home. 

"He hasn't done anything yet." Derek said, drawing lines on the condensation of the window.

"Yet." Braeden emphasized. "Tic tac toe?" he asked, changing the subject. 

"I dont like him."

"I know Brae."

"Hes rude."

"I know."

"And ugly." 

"okay." 

Braeden pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're my bestfriend Brae. Thats not gonna change 'cause of Jackson okay?" "I know that. Better not."

"Here, you can be X."   
\---  
Months went by and Derek kept his promise. Braeden was still his best friend, they were together almost every recess, talking, playing catch, or just reading on separate sides of a tree. It was one of the reading days when Derek glanced up and saw Jackson playing with a bright blue basketball that definitely didnt belong to him. 

He wasn't going to say anything, he really wasnt, until Braeden pointed it out.

"Did he even ask you?" 

"No, it was in the locker. Its fine."

"Derek its not fine! its annoying." 

"Brae-" She stood up, "if you dont say anything I will." he sighed,

"just stay here." Braeden watched Derek walk over slowly, and tap Jackson on the shoulder. Jackson was taller than Derek, barely, but he was. Tall and lanky but he had a little bit of muscle he was active after all. Derek was more of a runner, he was a little thicker than Jackson though, but not chubby. Derek could take him if he needed to. Well that's how Braeden saw it. But Derek didn't fight him. He talked to him, Braeden watched waiting for some kind of fuse to blow but nothing. Instead Jackson handed Derek the ball and Derek took a shot. They did that back and forth and then a game started. She sat back down by the tree, back facing the basketball net and continued reading.   
\--  
"Brae!" Derek caught up with her as she boarded the bus. 

"Yeah?" Braeden noticed the basketball tucked under his arm and rolled her eyes.

She got onto the bus and Derek followed her. 

"Why didnt you wait for me?" he sat next to her, placing the basketball between them.

"I just want to go home." "did you think waiting for me would make you miss the bus or somethin'?" she shrugged, leaning against the window. 

"Braeden."

"You left me." 

"I am sorry. I wont do it again its just..I never get to play."

she shrugged, "no biggie, you apologized." 

and just like that she was over it. Because Derek wasn't a liar, he said he wouldn't do it again, and he didn't do it again. The rest of the year went as normal, Derek would occasionally play basketball with Jackson, but not without telling Braeden first. On those days Braeden would sit by the tree facing the court, drawing or reading and it was fine, 'cause Derek would walk up to her when the bell rang and tell her about how he totally smoked Boyd on the court, but then taught him how to dunk. Or how Stiles tripped over his own two feet and scraped his knee, but acting like nothing even happened and attempted a jump shot. Derek was making friends, friends that weren't Braeden, but that was okay, because Braeden was his best.   
\---  
Graduation came for Derek like a slap in the face. 

He wasn't ready. He just wasn't.

"Well you have a whole summer after this to get ready." Braeden shrugged as Derek's mom tied his tie.

"I hope I grow." 

"You probably wont. I bet you're gonna be short forever." 

"Ha." 

"you look so handsome baby." Talia ran a hand through his hair.

"I think your suit's too big." Cora said watching from the couch, swinging an old barbie head around by the hair.

"See mom I told you!" 

"Derek you look fine honey please stop moving."

Braeden watched Derek. His eyes were shifty, he kept wiping his palms on one another, he was nervous, she hoped she wouldn't be like that when it was her turn to graduate. She couldn't wait to get out of middle school and be in the same school as Derek again, Derek was her safe blanket, she was worried about what eighth grade would be without him .

"Okay Braeden get in here, I want a picture of both of you now."

"Miss Hale I am not even graduating."

"But you look so sweet with your blue dress and your little heels, c'mon." Braeden groaned but took her place next to Derek, smiling. 

"Okay Derek, smile honey." Talia took a couple steps backward throwing the camera to her face.

"Mom.." 

Braeden knew Derek was a little insecure about his smile, his teeth mainly. "Smile!" Derek sighed looking over to Braeden, Braeden stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes, Derek laughed then there was a flash. Dereks mother looked at the screen of the camera.

"oh. perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Three.

Now that Derek was in highscool, his classes let out an hour earlier than Braeden's, so he'd walk or bike to Braeden's school just to they could walk home together.

"So how was your first day?" Braeden asked as they walked, 

"it was alright, Jackson's in my math class so atleast I have somebody." Braeden still didn't like him, but she didn't say anything

. "Jacks said I got taller." he shrugged, 

"you did. "

"Guess I wont be short forever then huh."

"guess not. well i got taller too y'know." he smiled, "I know. I noticed"

"and I have boobs now."

"Noticed that too." she pushed him and started running, he ran after her, they ran the whole way to Dereks house.  
\--  
"Why are you two panting like animals?" Laura rose her eyebrow, as they shoved themselves into the doorframe. 

"We ran." Derek said opening the fridge and grabbing two water bottles.

"I wont even ask why. Hey Braeden how was school?" "I just started highschool and I am your brother?" Derek interrupted glaring at her.

"Which means I have forever to ask you. Brae?"

"It was okay I guess, my teacher already gave us homework to 'prepare us for highschool'"

she used air quotes and took the water bottle Derek was offering her. Derek chuckled then, "what?" Braeden rolled her eyes and sat on the counter. This was her second home, she was comfortable. "I am in highschool and I dont have homework." Braeden glared then started chugging her water. 

"Brae-" she held up her finger, an indication for Derek to stop speaking for a sec, she had something important to say. 

He rolled his eyes,

"Braeden."

she stuck her index finger higher in the air raising it above her head. She finished the water and looked Derek directly in the eyes, and burped. Then threw the empty bottle at his head, he dodged it. 

"Since youre so free you can help with my english homework." she jumped off the counter and shimmied past Laura who was giggling.   
\--  
Almost everyday after schol Braeden would wait for Derek and they'd walk , or Derek would have his bike and hold the backpacks so Braeden could ride it. But one day, Derek didn't show up. Braeden waited for almost an hour, and no Derek. So she walked home alone. She called him a couple hours later as she got ready for bed, braiding her hair into two pigtails.

"And where the hell were you today Derk?" she said as soon as he picked up.

"Sorry Brae! Its just..basketball try-outs are coming up, and Jackson said we should practice since we haven't played all summer, I completely forgot to tell you I am sorry."

"its okay. I got to do some thinking on the way home anyway."

"about?" 

"about how much walking home alone sucks mainly."

"Aw did you miss me?" Dereks teasing tone made her groan,

"no I missed a human presence." 

"Same thing." 

there was silence for a while. 

"So are you gonna be practicing for a while?"

"I mean..probably for the next week or two, and then theres try-outs and those are usually after school so." 

"okay." 

"Ill tell you when I am free again okay?" 

"yeah."

"Brae you aren't upset with me are you?" "nope" she popped the P in the word, laying down on her pillow.

"Aw Brae Bear." 

"Derek dont." 

"Brae Bear!" he squeeked his voice a little and she giggled.

"Stop it I hate when you call me that."

" Brae bear!"

"I am hanging up."

"Goodnight Brae Bear."she rolled her eyes and hung up, but slept with a smile on her face.  
\--  
Braeden barely heard from Derek for the next month, they'd maybe talk once in a while, he'd call or invite her over on saturdays, but other than that Braeden was alone. She decided that that sucked and tried making some new friends in her class. She ended up hanging out with a new girl named Kira, who would always read on the other side of the tree. Dereks old spot.  
Kira was quiet, like Braeden, but her silence was more from shyness than anything else. Where as Braeden was quiet because she felt no need to make conversation with anyone, she never really spoke unless she had something important to say. Kira caught her attention though, she was quiet but the second someone said something rude to another classmate, Kira spoke up. Braeden liked that, and approached her one recess as she was reading 'The Great Gatsby' 

"Isn't that a highschool book?" Braeden had said, taking a seat beside her.

"Well yeah technically I guess. Doesnt mean I cant read it now though right?" they spent that recess talking about the books they'd read or wanted to read, and spent every recess together ever since.   
\---  
Graduation popped up out of nowhere for Braeden and Kira. They knew it was coming but when it came it still hit them hard.

"I am nervous." Kira said as Braedens mom curled her hair.

"Dont be honey it's a turning point in your lives, high school is going to be fun." 

Braeden stayed silent, Derek was supposed to be there. She was there for his graduation, it wasn't fair. She barely spoke to him since he got on the basketball team, but she did ask him to come and he said he'd 'see if they had a game that night.' he never ended up getting back to her. 

"Dont pout honey." Braedens mom noticed her daughter sulking on the toilet seat.

"Go put on your dress, Kira im all done here, I have to take pictures of you two before we go come on chop chop!" 

Braeden slipped on her red dress, it was covered with the most real looking fake diamonds at the top, and it flared when she spun at the bottom. She'd called Derek when she was at the mall and asked him to choose between red and yellow, he chose red but didn't know why, she was planning on showing him but he never had the time. She pulled on her black flats and checked herself once more in the bathroom mirror. She straightened her hair for the first time, she liked it. She was thinking of straightening it for her highschool life too. She wanted to look completely different for highschool, she wasn't sure why.

"Braeden come on we're going to be late!"  
\--  
It was a warm night in mid July when she got a call from an unknown number. 

"Guess who got a cellphone?" Derek sounded excited when she picked up.

"I want to say ...you?" she was annoyed, Derek only talked to her when he wanted to brag about his life now, she didn't want to hear it.

"Hey do you have one yet? We could text." 

"Nope." 

"oh..well ask your mom or somethin' maybe you can get it for your birthday?" 

"You know I havent spoke to you in like two months right?" Derek was silent, "so if this is what you called for I am hanging up."

"Braeden wait no..I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night, watch a movie, order pizza, it'll be fun. I missed you."

"Missing me was your own fault." "I know." 

"Okay ill come, if you promise you'll actually be there."

"of course. See you tomorrow." Braeden didn't want to admit it, but she was excited, she hadn't seen Derek in so long, and finally she was going to hang out with him again, just like they used to.  
\----------  
"I dont think I'll ever forgive you Derek I am sorry." 

"Braeden-"

"No Derek how dare you." 

"You're being dramatic."

"I am being dramatic? These are my feelings and they're valid."

"Jesus, just pick the mushrooms off the pizza Brae!" 

"Its the principal!" Derek smirked, taking a swig of Dr. Pepper as Braeden made a disgusted face at the box of pizza in front of her. She picked up the slice with the least amount of mushrooms and picked them off, resting them at the side of her plate.

"You ready for highschool Brae Bear?" he stretched off of the couch for a slice of pizza, "Kind of, I mean, I am not excited but Im not really nervous either." she shrugged, taking a bite, Derek reached for the dis guarded mushrooms in her plate, popping them into his mouth. She made a barfing noise but carried on eating. "Well that's good I guess." The rest of the night went well, Braeden felt at ease, she was still comfortable with him not much had changed and she was thankful.   
\-----  
"You taking the bus home?" Kira asked as they stepped out of her moms car.

"Yeah." Braeden pulled her backpack onto her back, it was light obviously it being her first day, she assumed that wouldnt last. 

"So is Derek going to show us around?"

"The last time we talked was that night so I dont know, probably not."

they got into the school and were immediately bombarded by loud unruly teenagers, Braeden was ready to go home. 

"I am going to find my locker." Braeden said, pulling out her schedule with her locker number written in the top right corner.

"Without me?" Kira worried, pulling out her schedule as well. 

"I am S1435, you're N1132" Braeden said glancing at Kira's sheet of paper, "We're on different sides of the building, we have english together Ill see you then okay?" 

Braeden kind of wanted to be alone, she could feel herself getting nervous,

"Alright see ya." Kira seemed to get lost in the sea of tall high school students as she walked away. Braeden walked past each locker repeating her number to herself. She glanced up for a second and immediately caught eyes with Derek, she was about to smile until he looked away as if he didn't even see her. Derek did that..a lot. For the rest of the school year he pretended he didnt even see her, she was over it, tired of feeling like nothing to him so she didnt even bother asking him, if he wanted to play that game she could play too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any feedback, positive or negative please dont be afraid to tell me, im a little stuck and I need some encouragement haha , DraeTheBaes.tumblr.com if you want to leave it privately, thanks for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

four

"and we're officially no longer freshmen!"

Kira shouted opening the doors to the exit,

"Do you smell that? the smell of our sweet sixteens in the air Brae?" 

"I smell it Kira it smells like-" Braeden froze stopping her sentence short.

"B? You okay?" Kira noticed Braeden staring in one direction, mouth slightly open.

She followed her gaze to see Derek, making out with some blonde girl, no, woman, who was leaning against a very expensive looking car.

"Who the hell is that?" Braeden found herself saying, though she didnt mean to.

"I dont know but I guarantee she doesn't go here, what the hell is she doing with Derek?" 

Braeden continued watching, eyes almost glued to the scene. Derek pulled away from her and kissed her on the forehead, she pinched his stomach and made her way to the driver’s side of the car, Derek got into the passenger’s seat. Just as that happened, Scott passed by and Kira grabbed his arm. They got pretty close during the school year, it was kind of cute actually.

"Who's car is that that Derek's getting into?" she asked him, Scott rolled his eyes.

"Kate Argent. She's a freshmen in college I don’t know what Derek's doing with her."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Braeden chimed in, they started walking toward the buses. 

"Well I don’t know much about her so I guess it isn't fair of me. But I feel like she prays on unknowing high school kids, Derek is the third high schooler she's dated in the last six months, the youngest too." 

So they were dating. Braeden was angry for some reason, she wasn't jealous she knew that, but Derek was ignoring her so he could spend time with some random chick who was obviously sick in the head or something. 

"How did they meet anyway, they seem to run in different circles." Braeden stood by the doors of the school bus, arms crossed. 

"Some party Jackson hosted a couple months ago, don't ask me how he knows college kids." Scott shrugged

"What party why weren't we invited?" Kira pouted a little bit,

Braeden rolled her eyes. Kira always talked non-stop about wanting to go to her first high school party, 

"Well.." he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, 

"because we're losers?" Braeden finished his sentence, "no no! its not that, you're not. Its just he doesn’t invite freshmen, I am sure next year you'll be invited, everyone is. Just..not freshmen." All three parted ways to their own school buses since they all lived in different directions, Braeden couldn't help but picture Derek making out with this random girl, a little worried about how she'd end up treating him.  
\---  
Apparently Braeden had nothing to worry about because months later when she started the tenth grade, Derek was still with Kate. She noticed Kate dropping Derek off at school and picking him up every afternoon, letting him drive back most days. She didn't mean to watch him she really didn’t, but she had to.   
Every day she watched Derek she noticed him changing, he was taller, a lot taller, more built. His arms were almost three times the size of hers, she'd hear his voice calling out to Kate from the schools exit doors, it was deeper, much deeper. He sounded like a completely different person. His jaw was sharper, still no facial hair, but she wouldn't be surprised if he started growing it by the time he was a senior. He was handsome she'd admit, though she always thought he was, but now everyone seemed to be seeing what she was seeing years before. 

"Good god Derek's grown up well." Braeden heard Lydia Martin say one day as Derek passed by her locker, shuffling a basketball back and forth in his palms, his biceps clearly visible due to the black tank top he wore.

"He's okay, I’ve seen better." Stiles had replied slamming his locker door shut.

"Like who? You?" Lydia laughed a little, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I get why you like him though, he’s basically Jackson number two isn't he?" he walked away from Lydia bumping into Braeden on his dramatic storm out.

"Sorry." 

"That’s alright."

"Woah, hey Braeden I’ve barely seen you this year, didn’t even recognized you." he was right, she saw Scott often but for some reason Stiles was nowhere to be found

"Yeah I know." 

"You look different?" he eyed her up and down, trying to spot the differences she assumed.

"Good different right ?" she said closing her locker,

"of course." he beamed at her, 

"So whatever happened with you and Derek anyway, you guys were close in middle school right?" Stiles asked as they began walking, Stiles was never shy about speaking, he didn't really think twice most of the time, it bugged Braeden a little bit but she accepted it was who he was and moved on.

"I dont know we just grew apart I guess, shit happens."

"Yeah, I dont like him anymore he's a douche glad you got out of that when you did."

Braeden shrugged, she knew Dereks whole douchebag act was just that, an act. But she didn't say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

“Guess who’s leaving that all boys bullshit and making it to Beacon Hills High?” Kira jumped into her seat tapping the table as she spoke.

“When did you talk to Isaac?” Braeden wasn’t really interested, she shared a locker with Isaac, never really spoke to him much, but Kira always said he was nice. 

“He sent me a message on facebook last night. He made me promise we’d show him around.”

Braeden shrugged taking a bite of her apple. 

“I don’t mind.” Bits of apple came out of her mouth as she spoke, Kira chuckled, used to it. 

“Good, he asked about you.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yep.” Kira popped the ‘P’ on her response, smiling afterward and resting her chin on her hands. 

Braeden ignored it, so Kira continued,

“He asked if you would remember him, what classes you're taking, how you are etcetera, etcetera.” 

“Oh?" 

"Braeden.” Kira said sternly, Braeden sighed and looked at her, 

“He wants to get to know you this year, I say you let him.” 

“I never said I wouldn’t.” 

“You said it with your big beautiful brown eyes Brae.” Braeden smiled, adjusting her bun resting at the top of her head. 

“When does he start?” 

“Next Tuesday.” Braeden shrugged getting up to toss her apple into the garbage on the other side of the cafeteria. 

She hated throwing out her trash, she always had to pass by Derek’s table and it made her feel insecure, she felt like the entire basketball team was staring at her. Kira always reassured her that they weren’t but she knew it wasn’t true, especially this time. 

“God Derek, tell me again why you didn’t bone that?” she heard Jackson say as she approached the table. 

“Jackson don’t.” Derek whispered a little loudly, “dude look at those legs. They go on for centuries.”

“No tits though.” Braeden froze at Derek’s words. 

She never heard him talk about her in that way, or about anybody in that way. 

“They’re there..barely but they’re there.” Jackson ‘defended’ her, she could feel her blood boiling under her skin, she held onto her apple core, frozen in front of the garbage bin, listening. 

“She’s a prude though.” Jackson wasn’t even trying to whisper, “I can tell. I assume it's her fault you didn’t fuck her.”

She heard Derek hush him and a soft slap followed by Jackson's over exaggerated screech. 

Braeden angrily threw her core into the trash and stomped back to her and Kira's table. “Woah, you okay?” Kira asked when Braeden sat down with a loud thump . 

“They’re assholes.” 

“I could’ve told you that freshman year Brae.” 

“Like, serious assholes.”

“What’d they say?”

“My tits aren’t small.”

“I mean, they aren’t huge but im sure they’ll grow, mine are practically nonexsistant.” Kira shrugged it off pulling a chip out of the bag and tossing it into the air, catching it in her mouth. 

“Nice one.” Scott slid into the seat next to her, beaming at her. Kira high fived him and Braeden smiled a little, they were going to end up dating, she could feel it. 

“So, Jackson’s throwing a Halloween party next Friday.” He announced just as Stiles slid into the seat next to Braeden,

“and my dad fixed up that shitty jeep which means I am driving us.” He took a sip of his sprite. 

“Which also means you aren’t drinking?” Braeden reminded him, laughing as he scrunched up his face in thought. 

“Okay I guess we’re all taking a cab back to Scott’s?” he stole a chip from Kira’s bag, obnoxiously leaning over the entire table. 

Scott shrugged, “Mom's working a night shift I think, should be fine?”

Braeden objected when she realized the plans that were being made. 

“Wait a second no, I am not going to Jackson’s stupid Halloween party Jackson, and the entire basketball team can kiss my ass.” 

She emphasized the word ’entire’ and crossed her arms, glaring at the table as if she could burn a hole through them with a long enough stare. 

“Oh god what did Derek do?” Scott asked, taking a quick look in the direction of the evil table.

“If he’s being an asshole, I could talk to him?” Scott was such a good guy, he bounced from group to group, no one had anything bad to say about him, he just wanted everyone to get along. 

“I’d rather you not talk to him to be honest.” Braeden stood gathering her stuff,

“Bell’s about to ring, I have some shit to get from my locker, see you later?” she spoke to them, not really waiting for an answer as she stuffed her notebook into her backpack.

“Want me to come?” Kira spoke up, looking a little worried. “No, I need to be alone, I'll see you later.” She rushed out of the cafeteria, trying not to draw attention to herself. 

Trying not to think about Derek’s hurtful words, she knew they weren’t friends anymore but now they were on bad terms which she never really expected. 

Braeden heard footsteps behind her as she wiped her eyes dry, didn’t realize she was even crying. “Brae Bear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could Derek possibly be saying to her?!? haha
> 
> love the feedback im getting, and love to hear your predictions and ideas, all are welcome so please leave them i appriciate it .
> 
>  
> 
> thanks lovelies,  
> Draethebaes.tumblr.com
> 
> ps; i know the chapters are short im trying to write them a little longer for you guys but im a fan of cliff hangers , :x  
> pps; how would you guys feel if i switched the point of view in a little bit to Dereks, that was my intial plan but I got carried away with Braeden, would it make things confusing and all over the place or do you want to read about whats going on with him too? let me know :)


	6. Chapter 6

Six

She felt anger burn into her skin at just the sound of Dereks voice. The halls were empty, she wanted to scream at him, he had no right to call her that anymore. She turned around quickly and angrily getting ready to scream, until she saw his face. His stance, his whole presence, Derek had gotten fairly big but the way he stood made himself look so small, so innocent, she couldn’t scream at him, even though she wanted to. So she just sighed and turned back around to walk away from him, he jogged up to her. 

“Braeden I know you heard us okay, I am sorry.”

“Yeah.” She sped up ignoring his sighs. 

“Are you going to Jackson’s party next week?”

“Absolutely not.” She responded angrily, why was he was talking to her like they were still friends?

“Why not?” he walked beside her, a couple binders clipped under his arm.

“Not interested.”

“Oh..I was kind of hoping to see you there.”

Something in Braeden snapped, she twisted to the side flinging her backpack onto the ground between them, Derek stepped backward concern hitting his eyes immediately.

“Listen Derek, we aren’t friends. We haven’t been friends for a while. You cant just talk about me like I am some piece of ass you never wanted, then talk to me like we never missed a beat, I don’t want to see you there, hell Derek I don’t even want to see you here, but seeing as I have no choice, I am doing what I have to, to graduate. When it comes to seeing you outside of school its not happening, we are not happening don’t approach me ever again or you’ll get a back hand got it?” 

She felt her heart thumping against her chest, and a lump in her throat she attempted to swallow. She was angry and sad all at once, she never pictured herself talking to Derek that way, in that tone, and really meaning it. Derek stood silent, staring into her eyes, almost searching for a hint of a joke, or sarcasm or something, when he found nothing he turned on his heels and walked back toward the cafeteria. She huffed and picked up her backpack, swinging it onto her back and ducking into the bathroom to let out a couple tears before algebra.  
\---  
“You need to go to this party.” Kira said that weekend as she looked online for cute Halloween costumes on Braedens computer.

“No.”

“Dress as something really sexy and make Derek angry.” 

“I don’t care about Derek’s feelings.” She mumbled flipping through an old magazine.

“He still cares about yours.”

Braeden rolled her eyes slamming the magazine shut. 

“Why would you think that?” Kira shrugged,

“Scott told me, he cried after you yelled at him, he found him in the parking lot.” 

Braeden felt her heart sink a little, Derek crying was the worst if she could remember correctly, but he deserved it. If she really felt that way though, why did she also feel like calling Derek and apologizing? She didn’t tell Kira that, instead she put on her ‘I don’t care’ attitude, and faked a laugh.

“Good.”

“I cant decide if I should go sexy or scary.” Kira changed the subject, “Maybe we could match.”

“Kira I am not going.” Kira let out a frustrated sigh, 

“Braeden, you’re my best friend. Its my first high school party, I need you there man. Stiles needs someone when Scott takes me to the bathroom for our obligatory make out session, plus Isaac will be here by then, imagine all the kids that are going to be there, we probably wont even see Derek and his crew.”

“You’re planning on making out with Scott?” Kira blushed a little,

“I mean if the opportunity arises, I’ll need you there so I can gush about it afterward. Ill need a room security guard, ugh Brae I need you.” She pleaded, obviously over exaggerating and rolling all over Braeden’s bed. Braeden sighed and grabbed her laptop. “You can be Cinderella and Ill be your pumpkin cab.”  
\--  
“Isaac’s on his way.” Kira put her phone into her pocket, leaning against the brick wall.

They got to school half an hour earlier just so they could show Isaac around, Kira was clearly excited, Braeden was not. She felt like guys were all like Derek, two faced and liars, she didn’t feel like she needed anymore men in her life. 

As soon as Isaac got there, Kira pulled him into a soft hug, resting her head on his chest, then tapping it when they parted. 

“Hey Braeden.” He said in a soft voice, a tight smile appeared on his lips. 

He was still shy it seemed, pulling his sleeves over his hands and rocking a little on his heels. He was too tall to act so small, she thought. “Hey Isaac.” She remained polite, giving him a little wave, “ready for your tour?” he nodded, flashing his teeth at her this time, staring into her eyes, she smiled back, Kira cleared her throat.

“I am also ready if anyone cares.”  
\---  
“So this party Friday night?” Isaac started during lunch, biting his bottom lip before he spoke. 

Braeden noticed he did that a lot, he was unsure of himself, he had a lot of nervous ticks she picked up on. She wasn’t sure why she was watching him so intently, but she was, she accepted it. “What about it?” Braeden hated talking about it, she’d never admit it out loud but she was nervous. To be around all those people she never spoke to, she was sure she’d be clinging to Kira for dear life, Scott didn’t stand a chance. “Do you have any costumes yet?” Kira busted out into a huge smile, dancing in her seat . “I am going as mini mouse.” Braeden scoffed, “she’s wearing a cute dress and ears.” “and gloves!” Kira chimed in. “What about you Braeden?” “Bad sandy from Grease. Cheap costume, not a lot of effort.” “Sounds nice. Im thinkin’ waldo.” Isaac said, “cheap costume, not a lot of effort.” Braeden smiled as he mimicked her words, she stole his words too, “sounds nice.”


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

“There are like four shirtless wolves here.” 

Braeden shouted over the music.

“Jackson and his crew, can’t think for themselves I guess.” Kira mumbled into her ear, taking a shot of whatever the hell was in her glass this time.

Braeden wondered which one was Derek. They all had six back abs and big arms, the masks unbelievably realistic, she couldn’t figure out which one he was. Their only differences were the coloured contacts they wore.

“Have you seen Isaac yet?” Braeden asked, searching the crowd.

Kira started giggling.

“What’s funny?” 

“Where’s Waldo.” Kira laughed louder,

Braeden cracked a smile, she was definitely drunk. Braeden wasn’t drunk yet, they’d only been there for about 45 minutes, she felt it was too soon. She was more the type to feel out her surroundings before altering them. 

“Ive been looking all over for you!” 

Braeden felt a hand on her waist, she grabbed it immediately, defensively, before Isaac pulled it away and stood in front of her. 

“You look great.” He said to her, motioning to her head to toe leather ensemble. 

She curled her own hair instead of sporting the blonde wig, and wore combat boots instead of heels. It was the first time she ever wore any type of lipstick, she wasn’t sure if bright red was a good idea for her first time, but Kira convinced her she looked great so she kept it on, and kept it in her jacket pocket for re applying needs. 

“Thanks Waldo.” He smiled at her, staring into her eyes for a moment before Kira spoke up, 

“I also look amazing.” She said, hip checking Isaac, he laughed.

“Of course.” 

Kira did look really cute, Braeden felt mini mouse fit her personality perfectly. 

“So how drunk are you?” Isaac asked Braeden, red cup clutched in his fist. 

“not drunk at all.”

“we should fix that, kitchen?” Braeden’s eyes immediately found their way to Kiras.

“Go go! I am going to find Scott.” She didn’t move for a bit, unsure if she should leave Kira, but she saw her wave to someone over the crowd she didn’t see, 

“there he is, go with Isaac I’ll find you later.” And she was gone. 

“Let’s get you boozed up.” Isaac linked arms with her and lead her to the keg in the kitchen.   
\--  
Braeden was a little tipsy when Isaac lead her out the front door. 

“Where are we going?” she asked, he linked arms with her again. 

“I just want to go for a walk, its too loud in there.”

She nodded as they left Jackson’s (unnecessarily humongous) house and walked further and further from the noise. 

“You’re a talkative drunk.” Braeden stated, 

“does that bother you?”

“no not at all.” 

Silence filled the air as Braeden unhooked their arms and instead held his hand. She wasn’t sure why she did it, she just felt it was right. Isaac didn’t seem to mind, squeezing her hand every now and then as he spoke.

“So why’d you leave your all dudes school?” she squeezed back.

“Moved in with my mom, she lived closer to BHH.”

“did you like it?”

“Of course not. No girls no fun.” He chuckled, pulling her a little closer to him.

She didn't realize how far they’d walked, she couldn't’t even hear the music anymore. 

“So you’re a ladies man huh?” Isaac laughed loudly this time, 

“far from it.” 

Braeden looked ahead of her, squinting as she saw a figure hunched over on the ground.

“Am I drunk or is someone hurt over there?” she asked, letting go of Isaacs hand and walking forward a little.

“Both I think.” He answered, catching up to her. 

As they got closer they heard groans and pain and gagging sounds. Braeden began running, she heard Isaac running behind her. 

“Hey! Are you alright?” she said as she ran closer, 

she noticed the person was wearing a mask and no shirt, probably from Jackson’s clique, and as much as she wanted to just walk by them, she couldn’t. She stopped in front of the boy and got onto her knees.

“Are you okay? What happened?” 

“She just left me here Braeden.” She recognized Derek’s voice. “Who?” she pulled off his mask and looked into his eyes. His contacts were red, of course that’s the colour he chose. 

“Kate, said I was a lightweight. Call her when I am-” he stopped speaking to gag a little bit, clutching his stomach, “a man.” 

Braeden sighed and looked over to Isaac, who seemed to revert back to his shy self, hands deep in his pockets, rocking on his heels. 

“Isaac can you call a cab for me?”

he spun around looking for street signs and pulled out his phone, walking away from the both to make the call.

“Im going to get a cab for you alright?”

“You cant leave me. Please Brae, I cant go home like this. Laura will kill me.”

“Derek I don’t know what else to do for you. Why don’t you stay with Jackson.”

“I cant let Jackson see me like this either, Braeden please just..leave with me, don’t make me go alone.” 

That familiar anger bubbled under her skin again until Isaac came back, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Cab’s on the way.” He said, eyeing Derek, a bit of worry seemed to make its way out in his words. 

“Thanks Isaac.” Braeden said, still looking at Derek.

“I called one for us too, Kira Scott and Stiles aren’t ready to leave yet, just got their text.” 

Braeden sighed, “I think you’re going to have to take that cab back alone Isaac.”

“Youre going with him?” Derek made a couple gagging noises in the background, making Isaac wince. 

“I guess he needs you.”

“I am sorry.”

“No its fine,” he shrugged, digging his hands back into his pockets, 

“Ill see you Monday?” 

“Yeah.” He stood for a little, like he was about to say something, but changed his mind and started walking back toward the party. 

“You dating Isaac now?” Derek managed to say,though his head was still low. 

“Why don’t you go back to gagging?”


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

The cab ride was silent, other than the bickering of where to drop them off. Derek insisted he couldn’t go to his own house, Braeden refused to let him stay at hers. 

“Is it ‘cause of Isaac? Your boyfriend doesn’t trust you?” 

she didn’t correct him; instead she rolled her eyes and adjusted her seat belt.

“Is it? Why don’t you just leave me on the street then.” 

“Don’t tempt me Derek.” 

“Since you don’t give a shit about me anymore.” He mumbled bitterly, almost spitting his words out.

“You want to be left on the street?”

he was silent. 

She gave the cab driver directions to her house, and felt Derek deflate the tension in his shoulders. As soon as they got inside Braeden began running off ground rules.

“You sleep on the couch in my room, you leave by 9:30, keep your clothes on, no talking.” 

He opened his mouth to speak but instead ran away from her and locked himself in the closest bathroom. Then there was gagging sounds again. “or you can sleep in there.” She shouted grabbing a hair tie from her wrist and putting her hair in a loose bun ontop of her head. She grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and left it outside of the bathroom door before heading to her bedroom.  
\--  
“Thanks.” He said, motioning to the water bottle in his hand. 

“Yeah.” Braeden hated herself. She hated that she had a good heart, she hated that she still cared deeply for Derek and wished she could’ve just left him gagging in the street. But she couldn’t. No matter what awful things he’d said about her she couldn’t do that to him. He sat on the couch across the room. 

“The only reason you aren’t sleeping in the living room is I don’t know when my mom gets home.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight.” She announced, turning off the lamp next to her bed. There was a silence she was thankful for until Derek cleared his throat and spoke. 

“So-”

“I do recall saying no talking.” 

“-Are you really dating Isaac?”

“Why is that your problem?” 

“it isn’t.”

“Glad you figured that out.”

“I just want to know.” 

She sighed and turned the lamp back on. Derek was seated, elbows on his knees staring at the ground.

“I am not dating Isaac.”

“Oh.” 

“Great, can I sleep now?”

“Why not?” 

she sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“He just got to the school, I just got to know him.”

“So..you’d consider dating him then..like when you got to know him better?”

“Derek!”

“Okay I am just curious.” 

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“..but satisfaction brought it back.”

“Derek please just go to sleep.” 

She went to turn off the lamp again and Derek sighed, 

“I cant.” 

“why?”

“Because I need to know.” Braeden wasn’t sure what to say, she just started getting close to Isaac, she never thought about it, and Derek had no right to be grilling her like this. 

“Maybe. Goodnight Derek.”

“Goodnight.”   
\--  
When Braeden woke up at 10:05 Saturday morning Derek was gone, he left a note that said “Thanks” on her pillow, the only trace that he was even there. This is what she wanted, or at least what she convinced herself she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

“I am so hung over I can barely move.” Kira groaned over the phone, 

Braeden said nothing. She was distracted, 

“but hey, I kissed Scott last night so that’s a plus.” 

Still nothing. 

“We also had sex without a condom and started planning for twins.” 

“What!?”

“Why aren’t you listening to me!” Kira shouted, then groaned, regretting it. 

“Derek stayed over last night.”

“Woah woah, that should’ve been the first thing you said when I called you.” 

“Kate screwed him over, so he stayed here.”

“and?” 

Braeden shrugged though Kira couldn’t see her. 

“Nothing? He thought I was dating Isaac, it seemed to bug him.” 

She heard Kira giggle quietly, then some shuffling, she assumed Kira was finally getting out of bed, it was 1:30 after all. 

“I told him we weren’t dating though, but he still seemed, concerned?”

“shouldn't have told him.” Kira said, sounding bitter.

“He still seems like he’s protective of me you know? Even though we aren’t friends.” 

“That’s normal. I mean you’re the same way, you let him stay at your house.”

“Yeah but..he almost seemed jealous.”

Kira scoffed, “good.” 

Kira was a good friend, hated anyone who treated Braeden badly, she wasn’t easy to win over, if Derek and Braeden ended up being friends again, it’d take a lot for Kira to be okay with that. 

“I am going to stuff my face with something greasy, ill text you later okay?” Kira said, hanging up before Braeden got the chance to respond.

As soon as she got off her phone she got a text message from an unknown number.

 

**‘Hope u aren’t hung over, breakfast?’**

She eyed the phone suspiciously; almost as if the unknown texter could read her mind she got another message

**‘its Isaac by the way.’**

**I thought we agreed I’d see u Monday’**

Braeden snickered as she sent the text, almost immediately Isaac responded.

**‘oh..ok sry.’**

**‘I was kidding Isaac.’**

**‘ok :)) breakfast then?**

She rolled her eyes at his clueless-ness but agreed for breakfast, well brunch technically but she didn’t correct him. 

**‘ill pick u up in 20’**  
\--

“You want me to ride on the back of that thing?” Braeden eyed Isaac’s motor bike in disbelief. There was no way.

“I am a great driver I promise…I got here didn’t i?” He held out a helmet for her to put on.

She hesitated. “My mom will kill me.” 

“She wont know if you put it on right now and leave..right now.”he got on his bike and waited. She sighed, shoving the helmet on and sitting on the back . 

“Hang on Brae.” So she did.

She never felt so free. She was definitely getting one. 

 

\--  
“So obviously you come here often.” Braeden said, taking a sip of her orange juice, “everyone here knows your name.”

He shrugged, “my brother used to work here, brought me here all the time when I was little, after he died I kept coming.” 

A look of sympathy hit her eyes and Isaac must’ve noticed.

“its been a couple years, but it reminds me of him anyway, I love this place.” 

Braeden nodded eyeing the diner, she could tell its been there for over a decade, the paint on the walls were a little faded, a little cracked, but it had such a home-like vibe, she really liked it. It seemed to make Isaac feel comfortable and calm, she liked that too. 

Just as they got up to leave, Braeden saw Lydia Martin walk in with, of course, Jackson. She rolled her eyes, wondering if she should dodge him, but why should she? She could tell they were both nursing a dark hang over, Lydia had no makeup on with a large bun flopping on top of her head, Jackson wore a fitted hat and sunglasses. He probably wouldn't see her anyway. As they headed for the door, Isaac grabbed her hand and squeezed, which she wouldn’t have minded at any other time, but this time it made her uncomfortable, she tried to convince herself it wasn’t because of Jackson, which, by extension would mean Derek, but she couldn’t lie  
.  
“well this is a new development.” Jackson said as they tried to walk by, Braeden said nothing, but she tugged Isaac away from them.

“Derek’s gonna love this.” He continued, chuckling as if the whole situation was there for his entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Derek's point of view so leave lots of comments so I can start posting !  
> thanks a million for the support. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

“Well if it isn’t Beacon Hills sexiest new couple.” Jackson said as Braeden and Isaac walked past their table, Derek kept his head low, seeming to be very interested in the ground tile.

“Shove it Jackson.” She responded, not even bothering to look in his direction. 

Jackson squeaked out a laugh and clapped Derek on the back.

“Don’t worry man, it wont last.”  
“Why would I be worried?” Derek shot at him, a little angrier than he planned. 

“She told me they weren’t dating anyway, but even if they were why would I care?” 

Jackson’s face turned serious for a moment, “Dude im not an idiot.” 

Derek scoffed, he could beg to differ. 

“I know you have some kind of feeling for her, and now some other dude is all up on her and you’re moody.”

“I am not moody.” He lied taking a long swig from his water bottle.

“Youre so moody.” Jacksons look of smugness made Derek want to punch him. 

“You really like her don’t you?”

“Im not going to tell you again Jackson, fucking drop it.” 

Jackson raised both his hands in a surrender. “I guess it shouldn’t bug you that I saw them yesterday holding hands at Reyes?” Something in Derek’s stomach jumped but he ignored it.

“Nope.”

He could admit that he cared about Braeden, they were best friends for years, but as for having feelings for her? Never. She was like his sister. He wasn’t sure who his brain was trying to convince, but he shook his head to erase anymore thoughts of her. 

Didn’t work.

He didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from, or when they even showed up or how to get rid of them. He regretted abandoning her when he started high school. He never wanted to, it was never his plan. But once he got there he started doing stupid things to fit in. He was never like that, he hated that about himself. He started it when he was 14 and just never stopped, and now he wasn’t even sure who he was. 

He watched Braeden as she sat next to Isaac, across from Kira. Every now and then Isaac would bump her shoulder, or pinch her cheek. It made Derek want to vomit, it made him angry. And he wasn’t even sure why. 

“Straighten your brow kid you’ll get wrinkles.” Lydia sat and pecked Jackson’s cheek. 

“If you want to talk to her, just talk to her.”

“I have nothing to say to her.”

Lydia eyed him suspiciously, “Jackson, you mind grabbing me a fork?” 

He groaned but got up anyway and Lydia scooted over so she was directly in front of Derek. 

“I don’t know who you’re trying to convince here Derek, but I know how you feel about her.” 

Derek opened his mouth to interrupt, but she raised a finger, stopping him.

“And you fucked up and let her walk past you and now Isaac is digging his claws into her. You want something you go get it, no questions asked. Fight for her if you love her Derek. I can help but only to an extent. If you don’t help yourself you’re screwed.” 

“I don’t know what to do.” Derek sighed, placing his head in his hands, Lydia smiled a little, taking that as an admission of his feelings and perked up.

“You can start by apologizing. For being a dick for I don’t know how many years.”

“She said If I spoke to her she’d hit me.”

“Take one for the team and get the black eye Derek.” Derek looked at her, eyebrow raised. Lydia rolled her eyes,

“She wont hit you Derek. She would never do that.” 

Jackson came back angrily placing the fork on Lydias tray. 

“hm.” She spoke, lifting her salad off of the same tray revealing another fork. “Turns out I had one. Sorry Jacks.” 

\--  
Derek hovered by his locker, watching Braeden laughing with Kira about something he couldn’t quite hear. Was now a good time? Would she even give him the time of day? Maybe he should just get her alone, she’d be more comfortable with that, but maybe another day. As he turned to walk away, Kira ran past him and into Scott’s arms, Derek turned to see Braeden leaned against a wall, alone, eyes focused on her phone, and something in him screamed, now or never. 

“Braeden?” he said, not loud enough for her to notice it was him.

She looked around curiously obviously unsure if she was just hearing things. As he started to walk over to her, Isaac came and stood in front of Braeden, completely blocking his view of her, so he stopped. Isaac took her books out of her other hand and smiled at her before walking away, she caught up to him and smiled back, bumping his hip with hers. Derek felt that vomit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super excited to post this! I am going to post another chapter tonight if I get enough comments, the story's getting better from here, I really enjoyed writing Derek's point of view. :) Thanks for all the support!


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Derek promised himself that he’d talk to Braeden by the time Christmas Break rolled around. He lied. So he found himself sitting at home watching his sisters decorate the tree and moping, drowning his sorrows in eggnog. 

“Alright, enough of this.” Laura sat next to him, bouncing the chair, he groaned at the movement.

“What is this, whats going on?”

He didn’t say anything, taking a sip of eggnog instead and closing his eyes. He felt Laura flick him between the eyebrows so he opened them, briefly reminded of when Braeden used to do that.

He was pathetic.

“Nothing, Laura, Im just tired.” 

Before she could call him on his bullshit, his mother came into the room with a giant smile on her face. 

“Guess who’s spending Christmas with us this year, after so long!” 

Derek felt his stomach curl, he knew instantly. Before his mother could finish her surprise, he stood up and started to leave the room. 

“Derek? Honey where are you going?”

“Upstairs.” 

“Well set up the guestroom, Braeden and her mom are spending a couple days here, I haven’t seen them in years it’ll be nice yeah?” 

Derek never told his mom he and Braeden weren’t friends. She wasn’t dense, she knew, but he never told her that it was his fault. She would smack him and force him to fix everything and though that was probably what he needed, he didn’t want it. “okay.” Was all he said before going upstairs, ignoring the guestroom and staying in his bedroom with headphones on, blasting the loudest song he could find.  
\--  
“No Derek this is a good thing.” Lydia said through the receiver.

He wasn’t sure why he called her, he just didn’t know who else to turn to, he was nervous to say the least. 

“How?”

“This is perfect alone time with her, you’ll be with family so there’s guaranteed no violence on her end, get her alone, talk to her.”

“Fine whatever.”

Lydia sighed, “or don’t. whatever its your life I gotta go.” 

She hung up on him and he felt a little bad, he did call her after all. That feeling didn’t have time to last because it was replaced by sudden nausea when the doorbell rang.   
\--  
“Braeden honey you’re so tall!” Mrs. Hale’s voice boomed through the house.

He rolled his eyes as he listened from his bedroom. 

“Youre almost Derek’s height now, look at you!”

He heard hushed giggling he knew was Braedens. Fake. Nervous. Unsure how to react. He could tell just from that one giggle. 

“Almost? Derek must be a giant?” He heard Braeden’s mom speak, she sounded almost like Braeden, just a bit of a higher voice.

“I think he’s about six feet now, and still growing!” 

Derek groaned at his moms pride before he heard his name again.

“Derek! Braedens here!” 

He took a deep breath and opened his bedroom door. He wondered if Braeden was as nervous as he was, he wondered if she even cared. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Braeden had a backpack on her back, and a little bag of presents in her hand, she was rocking back and forth staring at the ground. He was glad he wasn’t the only nervous one. 

“Hey Braeden.” He said, his voice cracking a little bit, Braeden didn’t laugh, like good friends do. 

“Hey Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

That was the only interaction they had for the day. They would be in the same room, with Laura and Cora as a buffer of course, so nothing really needed to be said. When Cora decided to bring down Derek’s game system, he had something to do instead of stare at his hands, attempting not to stare at Braeden. 

“Since those two are going to be in a trance, we can talk.” Laura said tapping Braeden's knee. 

Braeden smiled and nodded. Derek pretended to be focused on super Mario, but instead was eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“So let’s get the girly shit out of the way, boys.” 

Derek did a sharp intake of breath he didn't mean to and Mario lost his Yoshi. Cora laughed at him as he chased it.

“What about boys?” Braeden seemed shy to talk about it,

“How many of them are on your tail, be honest.”

“oh.” Braeden laughed, “none.”

Something in Derek seemed to rest.

“Lie.” Laura pushed on.

“Okay..one.” Whatever it was that went to rest woke up angry. 

“Named?”

Braeden hesitated, Derek could see her eye him from the corner of his own eyes, but he stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, faking concentration. 

“Isaac, he’s really sweet.” 

“Go on..”

“We’ve been on a couple dates here and there.” Braeden seemed happy. Talking about Isaac seemed to make her happy. That didn’t make Derek happy.

“He wants to make it official but I am still kind of iffy.”

“Why?” 

Mario was just running back and forth with no real goal now, Cora watched the screen and Derek confused. 

“I don’t know if I want to be in a relationship yet.” 

Good, Derek thought,

“but at the same time..hes so great..he makes me really happy.”

“I say go for it.” Laura said, glancing at Derek. 

“Good ones go if you take too long.” 

She was doing it on purpose. What an asshole. 

“I guess that’s true.” Braeden agreed, they started talking about college and Derek tuned them out.  
\--  
Christmas eve came like a storm, everyone was running around cooking and cleaning and Derek sat in the middle of the disaster, not doing anything. 

“You could at least help.” He heard Braeden sat as she polished a couple glasses. 

“its just us, I don’t see why this is necessary.”

“Your parents want to make it special is that so damn hard for you?” 

Christmas was a soft spot for Braeden, her dad left them around that time and she always wanted a big family thing. Derek understood why she snapped, so he didn’t snap back. 

“You need help?” 

“That’d be great.” She threw a cloth at him and he sat across from her at the dining table, polishing as well.

It was silent for a while, everyone was either in the kitchen, or upstairs and Derek knew this was the perfect time to make amends. 

“Braeden..I am sorry.” 

Braeden ignored it, placing another water stained glass in front of him. 

He cleared his throat..apoke up this time , “Braeden I-”

“I heard you.”

She continued polishing, putting the glass up to the light. He continued anyway, 

“I hurt you, for years..and I regret it every day I promised to never leave you, and I did..I screwed up, I ruined the best relationship I've ever had and I ever will have and, Braeden Im so sorry.” 

She laughed bitterly,“Say that in front of Jackson and maybe Ill believe it.” 

“Why don’t you believe it?” another bitter laugh. 

“You’ve apologized before, didn’t mean shit. You went back to pretending I didn’t exist.” 

He wasn't sure what to say, he thought back to their childhood when his apologies really meant something to her, when she always knew he meant it. Things had really changed.

“I mean it though.”

“I am sure.” He could tell that was the end of the discussion, so he stayed silent, glancing up at her every one in a while, while she paid no attention to him. It hurt. He understood how she felt all these years now, and suddenly he just wanted to be alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

 

“And youre telling me you haven’t seen her naked at all since she’s been there?”

“why am I even friends with you god youre disgusting.” 

Derek hung up on Jackson that night, he only called him because Lydia didn’t answer, he was honestly hoping they were together so he could talk to her instead.  
But they weren’t and Jackson insisted on hearing the details, and did nothing short of make him feel nauseous.

He could feel himself growing away from Jackson, nothing he said interested him anymore, they saw life, and women so differently, Derek got offended by some of the things he said. But where would he go? Derek sat in the living room as his family came downstairs with scarves and hats. 

“um..where is everyone going?”

“Skating!” Cora said excitedly, 

“That indoor skating rink is having a half off thing, didn’t think you’d be interested.” Derek’s father said. 

Derek rolled his eyes, he wasn’t interested but it would’ve been nice to be invited. He scanned his family for Braeden but she wasn’t there, her mom was, but she wasn’t.

“Braeden isn’t feeling well.” Laura said reading his eyes, “keep an eye on her alright? We’ll be back in like two hours.”

“You are leaving me on Christmas.” He stated as they shuffled out the door, 

“Its Christmas eve.” Laura leaned up to kiss his forehead and shut the door. 

He groaned and decided staying in his room was a better idea than bumping into to Braeden, just as he made it to the top step he heard crying coming from the guestroom. He hovered in front of the door, unsure if he should check on her, if she’d even appreciate it, but before he could make up his mind, his legs brought him to the door, and he was knocking. 

No answer. 

“Braeden? Are you alright?” he heard her sniffle, but nothing.

“I am coming in.” 

“Don’t.” he heard her whisper. 

He pretended he didn’t hear her and opened the door. She was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, staring at her phone.

“Brae?” she looked up at him, eyes red and puffy, opened her mouth to speak but closed it and sighed. 

“What happened, are you alright?” 

She wasn’t going to tell him anything, that’s what he assumed anyway, it was silent for almost five minutes. He sighed and turned to walk away before she spoke suddenly. 

“He doesn’t even care anymore.” She whispered. 

Derek turned back to face her.

“Christmas is tomorrow, and nothing.” 

He knew she was talking about her dad. He used to send her a present and a card, then call her around Christmas, it didn’t make up for him leaving, but it felt good to know he still cared at least a little bit, well that’s what Braeden would tell Derek when he’d call her Christmas eve years ago. 

“Maybe it got lost in the mail?”

“I don’t care about the present Derek its not the damn present, it’s the phone call.”

Derek sat on the edge of the bed, giving her space, unsure of what to say. 

“I told my mom I didn’t care..i told her to go but..I care.so much Derek its just-” 

she stopped speaking to sob a little, Derek moved a little closer. 

“He has his own family. I don’t understand why I cant be apart of it.” 

She threw her phone against the wall, resting her head on her knees. 

“Brae I am sorry.”

He moved a little closer, rubbing her calf as she cried.

“It isn’t fair.”

“I know.”

Braeden was the type to just need to be told it was okay, she didn’t need advice, she didn’t need solutions, just reassurance. 

“I know you’re upset but it’ll be okay Braeden..it hurts now but you have my entire family here for you. Its okay.” 

“and I have you.” It obviously slipped out of her mouth because she wouldn’t look at him after she said it. 

“Yeah.” He agreed, rubbing her back now. 

She wiped her tears with her sleeve and sighed.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you.” He nodded.

“I just know I have you when I need someone.”

He nodded again.

“and I am not saying I need you either.” 

He nodded one last time before she threw her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

“its okay.”


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

 

“Merry Christmas Derek.” Braeden opened his door the next morning to wake him .

“Merry Christmas Braeden.” He said into his pillow.

She closed the door and he heard her footsteps leave. He sat up and smiled a little to himself. Progress.

 

\----

Christmas wasn’t as awkward as Derek anticipated.

He and Braeden didn't talk much, but if they ever did it didn’t feel forced, it didn’t feel like he was doing it for show. They were handing out presents all at once, the room was a complete chaos of wrapping paper and ‘thank you’s when Braeden flopped next to him on the couch.

“Sorry I didn’t get you anything.” She said, crossing her arms and watching the disaster unfold.

“Its cool, didn’t expect you to. I would’ve got you something If it wasn’t such a last minute surprise.”

“Last minute? Our parents planned this months ago dude what do you mean last minute?”

Derek squinted at the back of his mothers head across the room.

“I guess I was just lied to.”

He heard her giggle; she leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees.

“What would you have gotten me anyway?”

Derek hesitated, it suddenly saddened him, he had no idea what Braeden was into anymore.

“I don’t know..a box of mushrooms, something I know you’d love.”

So he went for a funny answer, smiling as Braedens face changed into disgust.

“Help me set the table until all of this-”

She motioned to the rats nest in front of them,

“-Is over.”

He nodded, following her to the kitchen.

“Plates? The pretty ones.” She asked eyeing the cupboards.

“Top left.”

She stood on her tip toes, making groaning sounds as she reached for the fancy plates on the top shelf.

Derek chuckled and went up behind her, grabbing them for her with minimal effort, softly placing a hand on her hip where her shirt rode up a bit, she wasn’t expecting him though, so she jumped back, almost dropping the plates in Derek’s hands.

“Klutz.” He said, placing them on the counter.

“Asshole.” She said back, steadying herself.

“Cups?”

\----  
“Derek put your phone on the table for the last time.” His mother warned him.

He was texting both Lydia and Jackson about finally being able to talk to Braeden, and how happy he was that things were finally looking up. Jackson hadn’t responded, but Lydia seemed really happy for him.

“Sorry mom.”

He placed it next to his cup, Braeden stared at it, and he stared at her. Conversation at the table started up again and Braeden turned to him.

“What are you talking about that’s so important?” she asked, glancing at his phone again.

“Global Warming Braeden.” He said, taking a bite of broccoli.

She glared at him.

“What? Super important.” He spoke with a mouthful and saw his mother glare at him from across the table.

“Derek can you grab more eggnog from the fridge please?” Talia asked.

Derek groaned but stood up anyway and headed for the fridge. When he got back the table was still loud with tons of conversations at once.

“Next time they need something you’re getting it.” He said to Braeden, resting the eggnog in front of him.

“Okay.” Was all she said, but not without rolling her eyes at him.

“Don’t give me attitude.” He joked.

She stared at him with a straight face.

“Sorry can I be excused?” she asked the table, both mothers nodded at her and she got up without another word.

From the 45 seconds it took Derek to go from the table to the fridge and back again, Braeden’s entire personality had changed.

“Um, can I be excused?” he asked this time.

“No.” Cora answered him.

He stood up anyway.

“Thanks.”

He dropped his phone in his pocket and headed for the stairs. Once he walked to the guestroom and knocked the door Braeden yelled at him.

“If its Derek you can screw off!” He stood there with a confused expression.

“Braeden I am coming in.”

“The hell you are.”

He heard her running toward the door but he opened it before she had a chance to lock it.

They ended up standing face to face in the doorway.

“Whats wrong?” he said.

“Fuck you.” She responded, standing her ground, arms crossed eyebrows knitted together.

“Braeden are you okay?”

“Shove your fake concern up your ass Derek.”

“Fake? Why do you think its fake?”

“I am not going to fuck you so if that’s what youre expecting then you can-”

“Fuck me? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Ask Jackson.”

She slammed the door in his face and he stood there trying to piece what she said together. Ask Jackson? It suddenly hit him and he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned the screen on

_**Jackson; That’s great man so apology accepted? Time to bang?** _

_**Jackson; Seriously though you better bang her after all the shit she put you through.** _

_**Jackson; it’s the least she can do** _

_**Jackson; Tell me how those long legs look in action ok?** _

_**Jackson; You might think im joking but im serious.** _

_**Jackson; ANSWER ME.** _

Derek stared at his phone in anger, dropping it on the ground and banging on the guest room door.

 

“Fuck off!” she yelled to him.

 

“If you don’t god damn open it ill break it down.”

 

He didn’t yell but he said it sternly, enough to make her yank it open.

“What?”

“Jackson’s a son of a bitch Braeden, I did not apologize so I could have sex with you, you may not know me like you did before but you know me better than that.”

 

“Then what the hell is he talking about?”

“I don’t fucking know!”

“Sure!”

“I am not lying!”

She turned and walked into the guest room he followed her, slamming the door behind him.

The family downstairs must have been concerned by now, but no one bothered them.

“I wouldn’t do that, especially not to you.” He continued.

she sat on the bed, arms folded facing the window. He sat next to her, she scooted further away from him.

“I wouldn’t fucking do that.” He repeated, turning to her.

She turned to him too and looked into his eyes.

“I don’t believe you.” She said, her voice trembling, the thought of her not beliving him seemed to really upset her.

She wanted to believe him, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. And that made Derek’s heart sink into his stomach. He scooted closer to her.

“Please.”

“I don’t.”

Derek could feel tears in his eyes now, he wasn’t sure why, but maybe the realization that his best friend wasn’t his bestfriend anymore. He always knew it but that moment made it painfully clear.

“Braeden look at me.” His voice came out in a whisper; she looked at him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“I wouldn’t do that to you. I promise.”

She didn’t respond.

“Say something.” He said, still staring at her, waiting to get a glimpse of her eyes, she stared at the bed.

He grabbed her face with one hand, forcing her to focus on him.

“Braeden.” He looked into her eyes and he went for it. Why? He doesn’t know, probably not a good idea, but he leaned in and he kissed her, and she grabbed his shirt and she kissed back. Suddenly, she pulled away from him and looked at him with a look of shock.

Then there was a slap, and Derek was holding his cheek in confusion.

 

“Get out.”

“Brae? I don’t-”

“I said get out!” she screamed, pushing him away from her, so he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beggining of this chapter was actually supposed to be the end of the last chapter. But i forgot to add it and ended up creating a whole new chapter out of it, which I now love, hope you love it too. Dont forget to comment :)


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

When school started back up, nothing changed. Braeden didn’t speak to him, like he expected. He wanted to be over it. So badly, and slowly it was happening. Well at least until he saw Isaac sit next to her and kiss her without hesitation, he felt his blood boil. And every day he saw them kiss he got angrier. If they kissed in the morning his day was ruined, if they kissed at lunch he couldn’t eat. He hated that it was affecting him the way it was. 

“You’re obviously very deeply in love with her.”

“Stop.” He told Lydia for the hundredth time, pushing his burger away from him. 

“I am hurting for you Derek.” Jackson said

“Stop.” Derek said again taking a sip of his water and slamming it down onto the table.

“Fine.”

They changed the subject but Dereks mind was occupied, as always. Day after day Lydia would pat his back and tell him about the fish in the sea, Jackson would say the same, but sarcastically. But as time went by it seemed more genuine, like he was actually concerned for Derek. Which to Derek, meant he was in terrible shape.   
\--  
It was during Spanish class when Derek felt he needed some air and asked to go to the bathroom, of course, with his luck, he bumped into Braeden on the way.

Literally. 

“Oh god Brae, I am sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” He said, eyeing the flowers he made her drop.

She went to pick them up. 

“Its alright.” 

She was about to walk away when Derek spoke. 

“Isaac?” he asked, he didn’t even realize he asked it until Braeden nodded, blushing a little. 

“Cute.” He said sarcastically. 

“Thanks. He’s great.” She shot back at him. 

“How much do you even know about him anyway?” Derek didn’t mean to start a fight, but he knew it was coming and just couldn’t stop himself. 

 

“I know that he treats me way better than you have in years.”

She said, eyeing her bouquet. “I also know that it’s none of your business.”

“It is my business.”

“oh really why?”

He didn’t know what to say, he stood there, shifting on his feet for a moment, hands dug deep in his pockets. 

“That’s what I thought.”

“Braeden I love you.” Silence hung over them for what seemed like hours. “I have to go to class.” 

And that was the last conversation they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End...
> 
>  
> 
> of them
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> As kids, 
> 
> next chapter they grow up so make sure to comment if you'd like to read it!   
> Thanks for all the kind words!!  
> (i know this was short)


	16. Chapter 16

Since that day Derek decided to move on. He did everything he could to not think of the way he hurt when Braeden walked away from him. He stopped looking at her during lunch, he stopped texting her randomly, he stopped acknowledging her existence. Again. 

He dated, no one stuck but he dated. He went to prom, solo, which according to Jackson was lame, but he did it anyway. He lost his virginity that night, tried not to think if Braeden had lost hers. He applied to colleges, he got into to college. Moved into a dorm, met more women, had more sex, avoided relationships at all costs. He got a part time job, lost that part time job, got another. He bought a shitty car, drove it to parties got drunk, and took cabs home. He did everything he felt he was supposed to do as a young adult. But something in him always felt missing, was he doing these things because he enjoyed them? Or because he felt like he was supposed to. Derek was unhappy, but unable to fix his unhappiness, so he continued living the life he was expected to all the way up until he graduated college, but decided to work alongside his father at the garage.

He would never lie and say he never thought about Braeden, every once in a while a family member would bring her up, or an old book would pop up that reminded him of her, but he never liked to say her name out loud. Derek was almost 26 years old and still hurting over a high school crush. He really felt pathetic. 

He was working with his father later than usual, he didn’t really like going to the emptiness of his apartment, so he’d always tell his dad he wanted to stay later, he usually wouldn’t let him, (go home son, get some rest, ill see you again tomorrow) but today he needed some help cleaning up and Derek was more than happy to help. He was sweeping the garage when his father came out of the office, phone in hand. 

“Derek I need you to take the tow truck out, a car broke down, bring em here.” Derek paused and eyed his father.

“Since when was that my job dad? We aren’t even technically open.”

“Derek. I need you to take the tow truck out, a car broke down, bring em here.” He repeated himself sternly, 

“It’s almost midnight-”

“Derek I need you to-” 

“okay!” he cut his father off, “I am going.” He wiped his hands off on his uniform and pulled a cap on his head before grabbing the keys off his fathers desk.  
\--

It took him about half an hour to drive out to the spot, he listened to nothing but silence the whole way, wondering why he even agreed to stay late if it meant interacting with strangers. 

He wanted to peacefully sweep the garage. When he pulled up to the little broken down car the person in the front was leaning against the steering wheel, most likely asleep. He groaned before tapping on the glass and she shot up instantly frightened. 

Dereks heart froze as he looked into Braedens eyes from through the glass.

His dads an asshole.

Derek jingled his keys at her and she got out of the car. 

“Hey, sorry, I completely passed out, long day.” 

Did she even recognize him? Derek nodded not saying a word before hooking the car up to the tow truck. 

“So you want to get in the truck? Ill take you to my dads and we’ll fix it up for you.” 

She stood still for a moment, Dereks head was down so she couldn’t see his face. 

“Yeah..let me just..” she went into the backseat and grabbed a bag, dropping it lightly onto the ground. Derek leaned against the truck waiting. 

What she pulled out of the seat made Derek’s hands shake, his heart pound and his nausea act up.

Braeden had a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so excited to post this chapter you dont even know lmfao  
> comment for more! :)


	17. Chapter 17

 

He tried so hard to focus on the road. Braeden had the little boy resting his head on her chest as she cradled him, he was wearing a hood so Derek didn’t really see his face.  She patted the babys back gently humming as she did, Derek may have swerved a little bit. He wanted to ask, oh did he want to ask, but he didn’t.

“So what have you been up to?” she asked him, was she over it, all of it?

“Um, just working I guess.” He answered as the baby shifted a bit, he lowered his voice.

“What about you?”

“Same here..looking for something better but working nonetheless.”

He was too focused on the baby the whole time he hadn’t noticed that she was in a pair of blue scrubs, she mustve been a  nurse. 

“Oh? Where do you work now?”

“Doctors office. I want to work in a hospital though, but this is all I can get for now.”

He nodded.

“So you, just work with pops?” she asked, patting the babys back again.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat as they arrived to his father’s garage.

  He got out, careful not the slam the door, then opened it for Braeden, she smiled tight lipped smile at him as she hopped down. Derek grabbed the baby bag off of the ground on the passenger’s side and swung it onto his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Braeden whispered as they walked toward the entrance, he nodded in response.

 As they walked into the office, Braeden was greeted by Mr. Hale’s bright smile and a one armed embrace, Derek watched with the stupid baby bag on his shoulder.

“Do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?” Derek’s dad asked, 

Braeden nodded, pulling off the baby’s hood.

“Can you hold  him for a minute?” Derek didn’t respond, staring at the ground, he didn’t even hear her speak until she tapped his shoulder and asked him again.

“Oh ! uh yeah.” He dropped the bag onto the ground and held the baby as Braeden walked out with his father.

He looked at the side of the babys head that wasn’t rested on his chest. He had wild curly light brown hair, almost blond, that bounced everytime Derek moved him. He sat with him now, wanting to see more of the babys face. He needed him to wake up. So Derek cleared his throat.Then coughed a bit, shuffling the baby in his arms a little.

“Heavy sleeper eh?” Derek asked him, and just like those were  his trigger words, the baby shot up and looked Derek directly in the eyes.

He had very big brown eyes that seemed to sparkle as he watched the stranger holding him. He looked around slowly, rubbing them.

“Um..hi.” Derek tried.

The baby frowned at him.

“Um..your mommy’s coming back okay? No tears.”

He made a face that seemed like Derek should be ashamed for even assuming he’d cry. Then started babbling something Derek obviously couldn’t understand. Derek still watched him speak though, seeing more and more of Braeden in him with every expression he made. He grabbed onto dereks hat, yanking it off his head and tossing it to the ground.

“Hey!” Derek pouted, the baby grabbed his bottom lip.

“I see you two are getting along.” Braeden said.

“But its way past Owen’s bedtime and I don’t understand why you’re up young man.”

She took Owen from Derek, resting him on her hip.

“Derek..would you mind dropping us at home? My car’s going to be here for a few days apparently there’s tons more wrong with it that I thought.”

Derek hesitated, but nodded grabbing the baby bag. “My car’s out front.”

\--

They drove in silence for the most part, Derek wanted to think it was because Owen had finally gone back to sleep and neither of them wanted to wake him, but about 10 minutes before they got to Braedens apartment building, she spoke up.

“Do you have any kids?” Derek shook his head no as they stopped at a red light.

 “Surprising.” Derek scoffed

“What do you mean surprising?” he tried not to sound offended.

“Your sister and I kept in touch, I heard about your college escapades.” 

“You’ve been keeping tabs on me?” he rose his eyebrow as he started driving again.

“No, I..just I.”  she stuttered for a bit and Derek laughed lightly,

“Its fine.” 

“I haven’t been keeping tabs on you, Laura likes to talk, you know that.”

“mhm.”

The smug look on his face caused Braeden to roll her eyes  and look out the window. He pulled into her apartment complex and Owen shuffled in her arms. 

“You need any help?” Derek asked, eyeing the baby on the bag on the ground.

“No I am fine.” She got out of the car, obviously struggling a bit.

“Let me help you Brae.”

“Derek ive been doing this alone for over a year I can do it, thank you for the ride, goodnight.”

She grabbed her stuff and closed the door walking toward the building, Derek waited until she got all the way inside before driving off, her words echoing in his head the whole way home, ‘ _alone for over a year’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	18. Chapter 18

It was about 7 am two days later when Derek got a phone call from an unknown number. 

“Derek I am so sorry to bug you but I woke up late, already missed the bus, I need to drop Owen at my moms and still make it to work can you please help me out, I start at 8:30.”

And Derek was out of his house by 7:15.

“Thank you so much.” Braeden came out in a pair of purple scrubs and a car seat with a babbling Owen inside. 

She hooked it up in the backseat and jumped into the passenger’s seat in record time like she did it every day, and well, apparently she has. As Derek drove off she turned and gave Owen a bottle. 

“Hold it for mama honey come on.” She begged. 

Owen frowned but took it anyway and started drinking. She sighed, pulling down the passenger side mirror and putting her hair in a ponytail, before applying some lipgloss.

“You know where my moms house is right?” she asked, smacking her lips together. 

“Same place?” he asked, she nodded and he made a left turn. 

It was silent for a while, Braeden constantly checking the time on her phone. 

“Owen refused to sit still so I could bathe him this morning, by the time I got myself dressed I already missed the first bus.” She explained, sighing and looking back at Owen.

“If I got the next one I would be late, so sorry to bug you this early.”

“it’s fine really.” Derek assured her.

She bit her lip like she was about to say something, but stopped herself. 

“Mama.” Owen said quietly from the backseat, Braeden turned around and took the empty bottle from him. 

“Good boy.” She smiled before stuffing it into her bag.

“So how old is he?” Derek asked, glancing at him in the rear view mirror. 

“How old are you Owen?” she asked. 

Owen help up one finger then clapped his hands.. 

"A year and seven months.” Braeden gave more detail, smiling proud at her son. Derek nodded, making eye contact with the baby behind him. ‘whos his father.’ He wanted to ask, but decided not to be rude and kept driving in silence.   
\-----

“Do you need me to pick you up?” Derek asked when they stopped at the doctors office and Braeden grabbed her purse. 

“I cant ask you to do that Derek.” She shut the door, peering in through the half open window.

“That’s why I am offering.” He gave her a tight lipped smile and she stood there for a moment.

“Well if it isn’t too much trouble.”

“None at all.” He was sure his father would let him off to help out Braeden since his entire family loved her so much.

“Thank you. I finish at 4:30!” she yelled as she jogged into the building, giving him a little wave.

He would never admit he smiled as he drove off.  
\--  
“So you two are like..good now?” 

“It’s been years Laura, we grew up.” Laura scoffed as Derek wiped some grease off of his hands on a dirty towel, before stuffing it into his back pocket. 

“You will never convince me that you’ve grown up.” Derek took a look at the clock on the wall, 

‘1:45’ it read, he groaned internally. He could never say out loud that he was counting down since 8:30, but he totally was. 

“Well she has, and she’s forgiven me and that’s all that matters, don’t you have something to do?”

He walked into the office and sat in the chair, he heard Lauras heels clicking behind him. 

“So..who’s the baby’s dad anyway?” 

“No idea, didn’t ask.”

“Hope it isn’t Isaac.” She frowned, sitting on the desk, Derek rose his eyebrow at her. 

“What? Why not?” 

“He’s way too immature to handle a child.” 

“Well whos ever it is..they broke up so.” Laura sighed,

“Probably Isaac then..I told her he was bad news years ago, poor Brae..I wish she told me she was even pregnant. It was like she fell off the face of the earth the last like..3 years.” 

Derek stayed silent, spinning from side to side in the chair. He suddenly wanted to ask Braeden everything about her life..but he didn’t want to pry. 

“Well I have shit to do so, if you don’t mind.” He got up and decided to look for anything possible to pass the time.  
\--  
Once four o clock hit Derek was out of there with nothing but a wave to his dad. He was at the doctors office at four thirty on the dot, just as Braeden walked out. She smiled at him and jogged over to the car. 

“Wow, youre on time.” 

“Never late.” 

She smiled shutting the door. 

“So to your moms then?” 

“Actually no, I just got a text from her and she brought Owen to the grocery store with her, we have like..an hour to kill. Want to grab a bite?”

She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and fluffed it up a bit. Derek watched in a trance. It was like..she got even more beautiful than when he saw her that morning. 

“Sure anywhere specific?”

“I am feelin’ pizza.” She said. 

“You always loved your damn pizza.” He started the car, she shrugged.

“Hey, I don’t shit on you and your love for mushrooms, don’t come for me with my love of pizza.” 

Derek chuckled a bit, felt butterflies at the fact that she remembered something about him, then drove to the nearest pizza place.


	19. Chapter 19

“You’re disgusting.”

Braeden watched Derek eat the mushrooms off of his pizza first, he stuck his chewed up pizza covered tongue at her and she threw a pepperoni at his forehead before giggling a bit.

“I don’t need to remind you that you’re disgusting I guess.” 

“Nope, heard you the first time thanks.”

She rolled her eyes and tore a piece of her pizza and put it in her mouth. 

“So, when the hell did you decide to be a mechanic?” she made light conversation. 

Derek shrugged, swallowing. “When my dad asked me to help out in the summer. Never really turned back I guess.” 

“But you like it right?” she seemed concerned. 

“I mean yeah, I like working with my hands. It’s interesting work.” 

She nodded, breaking another piece of her pizza. Derek rose his eyebrow at her. She looked down on her plate then smiled, seemingly embarrassed.

“Owen. I am so used to sharing all my food with him.”

“He’s one and youre feeding him pizza?”

“How many kids do you have Derek?” 

“None.”

“Then let me feed my kid pizza.” She stuck her tongue out at him before taking a sip of water.

“He’s cute. Owen.” Derek clarified.

She smiled, “Yeah he is.” 

“He looks nothing like you, very cute.”

“I hate you.” 

She threw another piece of pepperoni at him and he wiped the greasy feeling off his nose. 

“You do not.” He said, winking.

“No, I could never.” She smiled. 

“Not again anyway.” Derek said,

wanting to punch himself for making their lighthearted conversation into one that would undoubtedly be heavy and awkward. 

“I never hated you.” She said easily.

“Liar.”

“No! I swear. I mean I said I did, I told everyone I did, I wrote it in diaries, all that, but I never hated you Derek. Not once.” 

She looked into his eyes for a moment, and Derek could swear hers were sparkling, then she took a giant unattractive bite of her pizza.  
Derek squinted at her and she opened her mouth, showing all her chewed up food. He winced. Once she swallowed everything Derek folded his arms and sat back in his chair, smiling at her. 

“What?” he shrugged, still smiling.

“No, don t be an asshole, what?” she wiped her mouth with a napkin. 

“You wrote about me in your diary.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Lets go pick up my son.”  
\--  
“Thanks again!” she said turning to Owen in the back seat. 

“Say thank you Owen.” She coo-ed, he smiled at her and covered his face, she rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve got your dads shyness kid.”

She got out of the car, and went to unbuckle him. Derek noticed that was the first time she mentioned Owen’s father. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Derek asked. 

She smiled. “If youre offering.” He nodded.

“Cool, I guess I can just leave his car seat in here then?” 

Derek nodded and she took Owen out, and rested him on her hip, his diaper bag slung around her shoulder. 

“Say bye bye.” She tried, Owen shoved his face into her shoulder and she rolled her eyes playfully. 

“See you tomorrow Der, thanks again.” He smiled at her before she walked away to her apartment building.  
\--  
They carried on like that, Derek taking Braeden to work and Owen to Braedens mothers, everyday he felt like he and Braeden got closer, he loved it, he hoped her car would never get fixed. It was a Saturday morning, Derek just got back from the gym when he got a call from Braeden.

“Youre going to hate me.” Was the first thing she said. 

“Never. Whats up?” he answered, grabbing a towel and sitting on his bed. 

“I need to do some grocery shopping.” Derek glanced over to the clock on his nightstand, it was almost noon. 

“Is one o clock cool?” he asked, that’d give him time to shower and grab something to eat. 

“Of course! Thank you.” He heard Owen babbling in the background which made him smile. 

“See you soon.” He hung up, over excited that he got to see Braeden and Owen on a weekend.

\---

“Here, you hold him, I am going to grab a cart.” Braeden handed Owen off to Derek and walked toward the carts. 

“Mommy!” he shouted as she walked away, reaching a hand out for her. 

“She’s coming right back buddy don’t worry.”

He could see the tears in Owens eyes.

“No Owen don’t cry, look.” He crossed his eyes and Owen looked un-amused. Still frowning, dangerously close to tears. 

“Not a fan of funny faces?” he crossed his eyes again and puffed his cheeks up with air. 

Owen hit both of his cheeks with his hands, and Derek made an over exaggerated squeaking sound as the air came from his mouth. Owen laughed. 

“Again.” He said, so Derek did it again,he laughed even louder this time. 

“Again.” Derek sighed and did it once more. 

“You are so cute with him.” An old lady said, smiling at them both. 

Derek said nothing, but smiled as she waved to Owen, and Owen hid his face in Derek’s shoulder. Braeden came back with the cart.

“Here put him inside.” 

“What a beautiful family.” The woman said, Derek was about to correct her when Braeden chimed in. 

“Thank you!” she accepted the compliment and wheeled off with Owen, leaving Derek with a confused expression. 

He caught up to her, resting his forearms on the cart as Braeden stretched up for a bag of chips.

“She thinks I am Owens dad.” Braeden shrugged, dropping the Doritos in the cart.

“So, that’s much easier than saying ‘oh no hes not Owens father, he’s in London with another woman, Derek’s just my driver.” 

Derek’s whole body paused as Braeden took the cart from him and pushed on. That was a lot of new information to process. 

“You want gummy fruit baby?” she asked Owen, picking up some sugar free gummies, Owen nodded, grabbing the bag from her and sitting it in his lap. 

“Oh. So I am just your driver?” Derek made light of the heavy conversation, 

“That you are.” She smiled up at him and pushed on.  
\--  
By the end of their shopping trip Derek was disappointed with the food in Braedens cart. Nothing but junk food and little things for the baby. 

“This is what you eat?” he asked as she put them out for the cashier to ring up.

“Are you judging my food choices?” Owen placed his bag of gummies on the table and smiled, putting his hand out, Braeden gave him a high five, it seemed to be something they did so often Owen expected it. 

“I hardly call this food Brae.” He picked up microwavable spaghetti and rose his eyebrow at her. 

“Spaghetti is the easiest thing in the world to make.” 

“I am sorry chef Hale I never took your class in college.” She grabbed the box from him and set it down. 

“Its easy, I can show you if you want.”

“Do I have to pay for this course?” she asked, carrying on with her chef jokes, Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Just don’t poison us and it’s a deal.” 

Braeden sighed as if it was a hard decision for her to make. 

“Not even a little poison?” 

“Braeden.” 

“Okay, teach me how to make spaghetti.”

“Is tomorrow okay?” 

“Sunday night family dinner? Sounds lovely.” She winked before paying for her so called food, Derek blushed.   
\--


	20. Chapter 20

“You’ve got everything?” she asked as Derek came in with a bag. 

“Well I assumed you had no ingredients in your house so, yeah.” 

“Well, I have spaghetti sauce but that expired like two years ago and you made me promise no poison so..” 

He rolled his eyes and set the bag down on the ground. 

“Kitchen is this way sir.”

She pranced into the kitchen and Derek laughed at her, picking up the bag and resting it on the counter. 

“Where’s Owen?” 

“He’s down for a little nap, he should be up soon so we should get started huh?”

Derek nodded and pulled out the noodles.

“Pot?” 

“Kettle.” She said immediately. 

Derek stared at her. She stared back with a complete straight face. 

“oh are we not naming kitchenware?” she said, crossing her arms 

“Pot please.”

“Oh we don’t do that in this house.” Braeden said, straight faced again.

“Braeden!” she laughed loudly then covered her mouth. 

“Under the sink.” He smiled at her, he loved how corny and playful she still was.  
\--  
Derek felt Braeden watching him as he stirred the sauce. 

“This is supposed to be a lesson.” He said, turning his head slightly to her, but still not looking at her. 

“I am watching, taking mental notes. Stir that sauce Derek.” She patted his back and sat on the counter next to the stove. 

“You’re using me to make you dinner.”

“What? Me? Never.”

She grinned at him and scooted a little further back on the counter. 

“You want to try some?” 

“of your home made sauce?” she asked, weary, “I promised no poison, you didn’t.” 

He rolled his eyes at her and picked up the spoon.

“Take it.”

“Feed me.” 

She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, he looked at her for a bit, smiling to himself, before blowing on the spoon and putting it in her mouth. She jerked to the side, causing sauce to smear on her cheek and fanned her mouth. 

“Haw!” she said sauce resting on her tongue.

“I blew it!”

“Stii haw!” she continued fanning then relaxed and swallowed the sauce. 

Derek rushed over the fridge and grabbed her a bottle of water, he stood between her legs and handed it to her, she took it from him and took a sip before sighing.

Derek stared at her, sensing she was about to say something. “Could use some salt.” 

He pinched her thigh and she laughed kicking her feet back and forth. 

“You have sauce on your cheek.”

“I am saving some for later.” She grinned.

Derek took his thumb and slowly wiped it off for her, eyes focused on hers. He left his hand there, almost unaware of it. She stared back at him, eyes almost searching for something.  
The moment seemed to go on forever until Derek moved in, just a little, but jumped back at a cry from another room. Braeden cleared her throat, 

“Baby’s up. Almost done here?” she asked, jumping off the counter. 

“uh, yeah almost, yeah.” She slid past him and rushed to her crying son. Derek sighed and leaned against the counter she was just sitting on, wondering if Braeden would’ve let him kiss her.   
\--------

“I see Owen likes my cooking.” 

Derek chuckled watching as the baby picked up a noddle and stuffed it into his mouth, his entire face from forehead to chin, covered in sauce and noodle bits. 

“He also likes to play in the toilet.” Braeden said, twisting some spaghetti around her fork, Derek frowned at her leaned back in his chair, his plate already finished.

“It is good though, I wont deny it.” She smiled at him, then looked at her son. 

“Okay, enough of this, bath time.” She grabbed a cloth and wiped his face as Derek cleared the dishes. 

When he came back to the table, Braeden was lifting Owen out of his highchair and putting him on the ground. 

“Watch him while I get his stuff ready?” 

Derek nodded and Braeden left the two boys staring at each other, Derek with his arms crossed, Owen scratching his little tummy, that reminded Derek a bit of his dads beer belly. Derek felt awkward, he wasn’t really sure what to do next, until Owen left the room and waddled into his bedroom and Derek followed.   
Derek watched as the baby sat in the middle of all his toys, picking up a very familiar looking truck, almost the size of his little head and pushing it around the room saying ‘beep beep’ along the way. Derek sat awkwardly against the wall as Owen played, he knew that truck.

Owen drove right into Dereks leg, then sat in front of him, handing him the blue truck. Derek eyed it in his hands, turning it around a bit then smiling to himself. Braeden kept his toy truck all these years..then gave it to her son. He didn’t realize Owen had gone to the other side of the room and sat on his bum, legs spread apart. 

“Vroom!” He said, spreading his hands toward Derek. 

Derek looked at his old truck in his hands and sat in the same position as Owen, and placed the car between his legs then pushed the car in Owens direction. It moved slowly and the baby seemed unsatisfied. 

Owen grabbed the truck and pushed it with all of his strength. 

“Vrooooom!” he said as it moved across the hardwood way faster than when Derek had pushed it, and stopped at Dereks thigh.

“Oh, okay I get it.”Derek said, more to himself before pushing it a little harder. 

“Vroom.” He said a little awkwardly.

Owen giggled and grabbed the truck, pushing it toward Derek again with a ‘beep beep’. Derek mimicked him, seemingly a little more confident. 

“Beep beep.” 

Owen clapped his hands when the truck got to him, and pushed it back, “Vrooooom!” he screamed, “Vrooooom!”Derek screamed back laughing at the way Owens eyes lit up at their new game. “Sorry to interrupt boys, but its bath time Owen.” Braeden said from the door way, Derek felt his cheeks grow hot.   
\--  
Owen came out of his bedroom and waddled over to Derek carrying that same blue truck, Braeden trailing behind him. Derek watched as Owen sat on the ground across from the couch ready to push the car to him. 

“Vroom!” 

“oh no no, its almost 8:30, its bedtime. ” Braeden picked him up and rested him on her hip.

Derek rose from his seat on the couch and headed for the door. 

“I meant for him Derek, not us.” 

Derek smiled at her, “I should get going anyway, Ive got some laundry and stuff to do and its already late.” 

Braeden seemed a bit disappointed but nodded as Derek leaned against the front door.

“Okay, well thanks for dinner.” She said quietly, he nodded at her and grabbed Owens hand between two fingers. 

“See ya tomorrow buddy.” He said, Owen giggled and stuck out his other hand with his truck in it.

“Are you giving this to me?” he asked, Owen thrust the truck to him again. 

He smiled at the baby in Braedens arms, then looked at Braeden. 

“No it’s okay, you keep it.” 

He stared at her as he spoke, wondering if she’d understood what he meant. She smiled a tight lipped smile, so he assumed she did.

“Ill see you tomorrow Derek.” 

“Yeah, see you two tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am molding chapters together to make them a bit longer, hope thats cool. :)


	21. Chapter 21

“So I was thinking of taking Owen to the park today.” 

Braeden said as she put her son in his car seat. 

“Like right now?” he asked, watching her take her seat and buckle up.

“If that’s okay with you?” 

“Mind if we stop at my house first? I need to clean up a bit.” He said, motioning to his oil stained outfit. 

She nodded and they drove off, Derek feeling a little bit nervous at the idea of Braeden seeing his apartment.  
\--  
“Your apartment makes mine look like garbage.”

She put Owen on his feet and he waddled away from them toward the tv.

“On!” he shouted, Derek grabbed the remote and put on some colourful cartoon.

Owen sat on the hardwood and sucked his thumb in a trance.

“Your apartment is nice too.” He put Owen’s diaper bag on the ground. 

“Ill be right back.” 

“Hurry up.” She rushed. “Twenty minutes tops.” He jogged toward the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
\--  
Once he was done he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and went searching through his drawers for a comfortable outfit. 

“Owen no! stop! Momma said no!” he heard Braeden shout and the little pitter patter of baby feet on the hardwood. 

Suddenly the door swung open and Owen ran at Dereks legs almost tripping him.

“Hey Buddy whats going on?” Braeden walked in, attempting to shield her eyes from Derek’s half nakedness, putting her hand out for Owen. 

“Come on Owen let’s go. Sorry Derek.” 

Owen held tight onto Dereks legs, not moving an inch. 

Derek’s coming back honey.” She reassured him, abandoning trying to be polite and opening her eyes.

“Come on, he’s coming lets go.” 

She knelt down and held out both arms. Owen waited a second before running into them and hugging her. She picked him up, apologized once more, and left the room.  
\---

“Weee!” Braeden said pushing Owen in the swing, Derek stood in front, grabbing his legs every once in a while, holding on, then letting go again, hearing him giggle along the way. 

“Weee!” Owen sang along with his mother, clapping and reaching out for Derek. This felt oddly..home like. 

“So, how was college for you? We've never really talked about it.” Braeden spoke over Owen’s laughter, still pushing. 

He shrugged, “It was okay, ended up wasting time, but the experiences I had socially were pretty cool.” 

Braeden waited for him to finish, 

“Met a couple people, went to a couple parties-” 

“Got a couple tattoos?” she finished for him. 

He shrugged, grabbing Owen’s feet. “Yeah a couple.” 

“I like the wolf on your thigh.” She said a minute later. 

“You were staring pretty hard weren’t you?” she didn’t seem bothered by his accusation, she didn’t deny it. 

“Does it have a meaning or is it just pretty?”

“I don’t know..ive always felt drawn to wolves, always found them interesting, you know that.” 

“Well yeah, but I didn’t know you were that drawn to get them..drawn on you.” 

“It’s only one.” 

“Still. How many tattoos do you have anyway?” 

“Three, my back, my thigh and my..” he looked down at Owen who seemed to be very focused on their conversation now.

“You’re kidding. You have a booty tattoo!” she fell into a fit of giggles.

“I was very intoxicated!”

“That is perfect! Of what?” 

“I am not telling you.” He crossed his arms and pouted a bit. 

“Youre going to show me one day.” She pointed at him before going to take her son out of the swing.

Derek didn’t have a problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill have you know I am suffering from very bad writers block, so throw any ideas at me, things you want to see? things you want discussed, what you think is missing, anything at all would be lovely.   
> thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

“Alright, so I have some good news.”

Braeden shut the car door that Thursday afternoon, settling into her seat with a smile. 

“Okay, go ahead.” Derek replied, eager, 

“Your dad just left me a voicemail! Car should be ready by tomorrow morning, no more chauffeur service for you Derek.”

Derek felt his heart sink a bit. Everyday it felt less and less like a chore to him, he loved driving Braeden and Owen around, it was the first time in years he didn’t feel lonely. 

“Oh that’s great.” He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. 

Braeden turned to him and frowned, searching for his eyes, he wouldn’t look at her. 

“But, that doesn’t mean we stop hanging out.” She clarified; Derek nodded still not looking at her. He didn’t believe her. 

“I was actually hoping..maybe I could get my mom to watch Owen this weekend and we could go out to eat, or see a movie or something?” 

Derek rose his eyebrow at her, she matched his expression with a smirk on her face. 

“Are you asking me on a date Braeden?”

“Depends on your answer to be honest.” Derek chuckled a bit before turning the car on. “It’s a date.”  
\--  
“I have never seen you so nervous to go on a date this is amazing.” 

Cora popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and put her feet on the coffee table. Derek slapped her foot and she groaned at him. 

“Why are you even here?” he asked, adjusting his button down in the mirror.

“Are you kidding me? You think I’d miss the show?” 

“Show?” “Your first date with the love of your life, I am surprised you aren’t sweating yet.” 

“Love of my life?” Derek turned to her, arms crossed. 

“You heard me Derek. Love of your life.” Derek felt it was a stretch but he didn’t deny it. 

He _had_ been hung up on her for almost a decade. It was silent in the room for a bit, Derek looked at himself in the mirror, trying not to look so wide eyed and child like. 

“I am nervous.” He stated randomly.

He never really got nervous when it came to women. He didn’t have to work too hard and he was always asked out first, so he knew they were one hundred percent interested. He didn’t feel like he ever needed to try to be interesting or funny because most of the time they just wanted to bang him.   
Braeden was different, she wanted to talk to him. Which made him nervous. The fact that he chose some high end restaurant that started with the word chez didn’t calm his nerves either. 

“You hang out with her all the time.” 

“Usually with Owen there.” 

“You’ve been alone with her.” “but this is different Cora! It’s never been..a date.” Cora squealed and stood up, pinching her big brothers cheeks, he swatted at her hands and crossed his arms, pouting. 

“You sound like a nervous teenager.” She patted his chest, he swatted again walking away from her.   
\--  
“This is really nice.”   
Braeden said as they walked to their table, Derek barely heard her. He was so focused on how beautiful she looked as she walked next to him, he red dress clinging to every curve, a tight bun perched on her head, with curled strands framing her face. She was always beautiful, he wouldn’t deny that, but something about her looked so elegant, he found himself in a trance most of the night.  
Once they got their menus Derek felt himself relax a little bit at the slight smile on her face.

“What?” he asked, she put the menu down and put her elbows on the table. 

“I cant pronounce anything in that damn menu.” She whispered.

Derek laughed out loud, throwing his head back, she joined him but they both stopped once they realized they were drawing attention to their table.

“You have very..expensive taste Derek.” 

Derek sighed opening the menu. “To be honest this was Cora’s idea. She thought I should uh..impress you.” 

Braeden scoffed, “you wore a button down and dress shoes, that’s impressive enough Derek.” 

Derek smirked, “To be honest I just want a cheeseburger.” 

Braeden clapped her hands together once, “me too! You think theres any burger joints around here?” 

“Probably not.”

“Well we can drive around until we find one right? If that’s cool?” 

Derek felt himself deflate. 

“That’s perfect.”  
They drove around for almost an hour, looking for a burger place that wasn’t a McDonalds. They found themselves at the edge of town in a 50’s themed diner waiting for their milkshakes, entertaining themselves with light conversation. 

“Kira and I still hang out , her and Scott are getting married next year can you believe they’re still together after all these years?” 

Derek shrugged, 

“I believe it, they seemed really into each other in highschool.” 

“But how many highschool relationships last you know? Its rare.” 

Derek shrugged, agreeing silently. 

“I mean, I thought mine would but-”She puffed out breath of air, “- it didn’t. I am glad hers did though, shes so happy.”

Derek couldn’t help but notice the sadness in her eyes. 

“What happened?”

It slipped out, he didn’t mean for it to, he just saw that she was hurting and he wanted to know why. She didn’t seem angry though.

“We just didn’t work, we found ourselves fighting about stupid little things, we fought more than we were happy, so we just ended things.”

“Does he know about..”

“Owen? Of course he does, he sends what he can, but I told him when I was pregnant that I wasn’t expecting much from him, one of the reasons we broke up was because he was too..childish. He wanted to run around careless you know?I had bills to pay.” 

“So he isn’t in Owens life?”

“Not really..no. I am not angry with him, when I found out I was pregnant we were already broken up, he already left the country, I wasn’t expecting him to run back for me.” 

“But for Owen?” Derek felt himself getting angry, he had an attachment to Owen and to think about his biological father not even caring to be there made his blood boil.

“Isaac’s a good guy Derek. He is. We just weren’t right for eachother and that’s okay. I love Owen, and I love that it’s just us. We’re happier that way. If Isaac was here it’d be chaos.”

Derek nodded understanding, their milkshakes and burgers came and they ate in silence for a bit before Braeden spoke up. 

“I miss him.” Derek’s heart sunk a bit. 

“I am barely ever away from him unless I am at work, I wonder if my mom put him to bed yet.” Derek sighed with relief and Braeden laughed a bit.   
\--  
They left the restaurant laughing and bumping shoulders, Derek made his way to the car and Braeden stopped on the sidewalk. 

“Everything okay?” he asked, twirling his key on his finger.

“I am not ready to go home yet..can we ..go for a walk or something?” 

Derek smiled and nodded, and they were on their way down the sidewalk, Derek with his hands deep in his pockets, Braeden with her arms crossed, shoulders raised toward her ears, biting her lip. 

“Are you cold?” Derek asked, eyeing her stance, Braeden nodded and Derek chuckled.

“How corny would I be if I offered you my jacket?” he asked, he felt his cheeks heating up as he spoke. 

She threw her head back with laughter before responding. 

“Possibly the corniest thing you could ever do, but I am cold so I’ll take it with grace.” 

He removed his jacket and handed it to her, she smiled at him and they continued walking. It was silent for a while, not uncomfortable though, Derek was relaxed. Braeden sighed and cleared her throat, Derek turned to her briefly, showing that he was paying attention. 

“I uh..I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or..ruin the night. It’s just, a thing that’s been bugging me, for like, ever. And I know bringing up the past is a terrible thing to do and I just-” 

“Braeden. Say it.”

“Why did you leave me?” it came out of her mouth quickly, with a bit of venom behind the words. She was still hurt.   
Derek felt the words stick in his throat, he moved his mouth but nothing came out. She was bound to ask, she had every right to. He knew she would but, not yet, not now, not out of the blue like that.   
He tried to gather his words, the silence stretched on awkwardly as they walked, Braeden fumbling with the sleeves of Derek’s leather jacket that hung just at the edge of her finger tips. 

“I was an asshole.” Was all he could muster. 

“I knew that.”

“I was an idiot teenager, I cared more about fitting in than being with someone I cared about, I was worried about my image.” 

“So I wasn’t good for your image.”

“No! That’s not what I mean.” 

“That’s how it sounded.” 

Derek puffed out a bit of air, “It wasn’t anything to do with you. It was me. Being a dumb teenager who didn’t care about anyone but himself. I will never forgive myself Braeden, I am honestly surprised you have.” 

“To be honest, when you picked me up that day, in my car, I was going to give you the worst attitude possible. I was going to tell you to shove your truck up your ass and call someone else.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

Braeden looked up at him, smiling a bit. “No I didn’t.” 

“Well, why not?” Derek always did feel like she let him off too easily, but he would never bring it up. Now that she did, he had to know. 

“I thought it’d be childish of me.”

It sounded like a lie, so he kept silent, waiting for the truth. Braeden sighed, bumping his shoulder. “I guess I just couldn’t do it. When I saw you I just, wanted to hug you. I forgave you the second I looked into your eyes, and not by choice.” Derek felt his heart skip a beat, a smile slid onto his face that he couldn’t hide, Braeden smiled back. 

"We should get back to the car huh." he stuttered out, biting his lip a bit.

Before he knew it he was pushed against a nearby brick wall and Braeden held his face in her hands.

"I want to kiss you, but you look scared so I am waiting for consent." 

He chuckled at her and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her into him.

"Go ahead."

So she did.


	23. Chapter 23

Derek was on his break when he got a text message from Braeden Friday afternoon

_I will give you my liver if you do this for me_

Derek eyed the text with a lowered brow.

_Why would I want ur liver?_

_My mom has work at 6 and the new girl screwed up some files here at work, I have to stay late to fix her damn mistake. Can you please watch Owen._

_Okay..but I don’t want ur liver._

_Thank you! Ill call you later!_

\--

“He just woke up so he’ll be full of energy.”

Braeden’s mom spoke handing Owen to Derek and walking with the diaper bag to his car. 

“He doesnt eat right after naps so he should be hungry around 5:30, he has a couple of his fruit gummies, Braeden didn’t really pack anything for his dinner since she usually has him by now. So improvise I guess.”

She spat information at him that made his head spin a little.

“Here’s the key to her apartment. I am sure you can call her if anything, or me if she doesn’t answer. Take care of my grandson please.”

She smiled sweetly at him, he smiled back placing Owen in his car seat. She began to walk away before stopping and turning back to him.

“Oh and Derek?”

Derek turned to her, closing the car door. “Yeah?”

“I am glad youre back in her life.” Derek nodded and smiled at her. “Me too.”

\--

“Okay!  Run free I guess.”

Derek put Owen down, who stared at him like he just told him to eat a rabbit.

“Its hard entertaining someone who doesn’t speak..plus I don’t know if you really..understand me so.”

It was silent for a little, the boys stared at each other like they’d just met.

“Vrooom!”

Owen broke the silence, running toward his bedroom and coming out with his blue truck.

“You love that thing huh?”

Derek sat on the ground in front of him. Owen nodded, Derek rose his eyebrow unsure if Owen even knew what he was responding to. They played with the truck for a little bit until Owen got bored and wandered into the kitchen.

He tapped on the fridge with his little palm.

“Are you hungry?”

Owen nodded then started babbling and Derek laughed at him. 

“What do you want to eat Owen?”

He babbled on and Derek opened the fridge. Owen crawled between his legs  and stood in front of the fridge too, scratching his stomach seemingly trying to decide.  Derek opened the freezer part just as Owen grabbed a mini yogurt from the fridge and ran off with it.

“Owen! Come here let me open that for you.” 

Owen ran back into the kitchen and handed Derek the yogurt.

“Open.”  

“Say please.”

“Open pwease.”

Derek almost squeeled at how cute he was before opening the yogurt and handing him a little spoon.

“Don’t make a mess okay?”

“O’ay.”

Owen waddled off into the living room and Derek smiled at him. He was really growing attached to that kid.

 

\--

“I have some chicken nuggets and greenbeans being made for him is that okay?”

“That’s perfect Derek thank you.”

Braeden spoke through the receiver, there was shuffling then she spoke clearer.

“I should be home around 8:30 hopefully. Which is Owen’s bedtime, do you know how to bathe him?”

“Yep, Ive got little cousins and such, I got it.”

“Thank you, so clean him up right after dinner, just say Owen Peejay’s and he’ll pick out what he wants to wear to bed.”

“Smart kid.”

He could hear Braeden’s smile in her voice.

“Can I say hi to him?”

“Yeah one sec.”

Derek grabbed Owen and put him in his high chair, then handed him the phone.

“Owen its mommy, say hi.”

Owen stared at the phone for a second. Derek put it on speaker and rested it in front of him.

“Youre on speaker mommy, say hi.” Derek coo-ed.

“Hi Owen! You like your new baby sitter?”

Owen opened his mouth in shock and then squeeled. Derek laughed out loud.

“Yeah that’s mommy.” He said, Owen smiled. “Mommy!” Braeden giggled on the other end.

“Okay, Ill see you boys later, love you Owen. Bye Bye!”

“Bye bye mommy.”

\--

Once they finished their dinner Derek brought Owen to his bedroom.

“Okay Owen bathtime, time for peejay’s.” he said as instructed, Owen ran over to his change table and pulled the little drawer out picking out a pair of Grey pajamas with teddy bears on them.

“Teddy!” he handed them to Derek and Derek couldn’t help but smile at him.

\--

Once bathtime was over it was eight thirty and Derek was at a loss at how to put him to bed. For half an hour he tried walking with him, singing to him, reading to him by nine he was just hoping Braeden would walk through the door at any second.

“Okay Owen I am not kidding, time for bed.”

Owen babbled on watching the blank tv screen. “Will tv help you sleep?” Owen said nothing.

“Okay we’ll watch tv but you have to lie down, deal?” Owen ran over to the couch and pulled himself onto it. “I guess that’s a deal then.”

\--

“Derek?” Braeden whispered, she glanced at her phone, it was almost ten thirty, she was pissed.

But all of that melted away when she walked into the living room and saw Owen snuggled into Derek’s chest, holding on to his shirt with one hand, and Derek’s hand placed gently on his back, both asleep, both lightly snoring.

“Oh..my god.” She had to snap a picture with her phone before grabbing a blanket and draping it over the both of them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * sexual content ** end of sexual content. 
> 
> Protect yourselves guys! If sexual content makes you uncomfortable you dont have to read it, you wont miss anything! Except good good lovin'.

Derek woke abruptly when Owen poked him in the eye.

“ouch!” he exaggerated, Owen frowned.

“uh oh.” Was all he said before climbing off of him and waddling into the kitchen. Derek smelled the sweet smell of bacon and wandered into the kitchen after him. 

“Brae?” he said grovvely. 

“Oh, good morning, I thought I could make you breakfast...you know as a thank you for yesterday.” 

He smiled at her. “Youre cooking?” 

“I suck at everything but pancakes and bacon so, here, have pancakes and bacon.” 

She flipped a pancake. “Put Owen in his chair for me?” 

So he did, sitting across from him at the rounded table. 

“I cant believe youre making me breakfast.” Derek laughed when Braeden put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. 

“I assume that’s a thank you.” He nodded at her and began cutting into his food. She sat next to him and Owen, cutting a small pancake for him.  
\--  
Derek cleared the dishes and began washing as Braeden changed Owen’s diaper. Once she was done she went into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“What?” he chuckled. “Nothing.” 

She rested her head on his shoulder as he soaped up the frying pan. She dug her lips into his shoulder, then his neck. He felt himself smiling and tried to hide it. She lightly pecked his neck and he turned his head to her slightly. Then she kissed him. Nothing passionate, just a soft peck, then pinched his sides. 

“What was that for?” he said as she walked into the living room. “Everything.” Was all she said before grabbing Owen and throwing him over her shoulder as he giggled.  
\--  
Derek spent all day lounging around with Owen and Braeden, and when it was Owen’s bedtime he fell asleep a lot quicker than usual. Braeden walked into the living room and 8:40.

“He’s out like a light.” She plopped onto the couch next to Derek.

“I should get going then.” He went to stand up and Braeden stopped him with a hand on his stomach. He rose his eyebrow at her. Suddenly she pulled a leg over his hip, straddling him. He held onto her hips with a bit of a shocked expression. She held onto his sides and placed a soft kiss to his neck. 

“Can you stay?” she asked running her lips from his neck to his shoulder.

“Stay?” he asked, his breath coming out of him in shutters. She trailed a hand up his shirt, then around to his back, running an index finger up and down a long line of muscle. 

“Please?” he nodded and pulled her face to his placing a long passionate kiss onto her lips.

“Bedroom.” She whispered, pulling off her tank top and wrapping her arms around his neck, he lifted them both off of the couch, hands resting on the back of her thighs, close to her bum, squeezing a bit, and took them to the bedroom. 

He laid her on the bed before pulling his shirt off and getting in the bed with her. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he whispered into her neck after placing gentle kisses there. She nodded, biting her lip. “Ive never wanted anything more.”

*He un clipped her bra in one swift motion, tossing it to the side and sucked a nipple into his mouth, she gasped and arched into his touch, grabbing the sheets beneath her. He moaned a bit, causing vibrations to thunder through her body, and her eyes to roll back. He was gentle. More gentle than the only other man she’d been with but she tried not to think about it as his kisses went lower and lower, sending shivers down her spine. 

He pulled off her sweatpants and her underwear and rested his head on her inner thigh, he seemed to take a breath in, scenting her before tasting her. 

“Derek.Please.”

She moaned out, gripping his hair. He nodded but said nothing, placing a rough kiss on her folds. She cried out, but covered her mouth immediately afterward, he chuckled sinfully into her, earning another moan. He licked a long stripe from bottom to top, stopping at her clit and sucking it into his mouth.

She grabbed his hair and pulled, he growled at the contact, making his tongue flick now, a little more vicious than before. Her body pulsed with every flick of his tongue, she could feel a combination of her wetness and his saliva pooling on the sheets beneath her. She was so focused on the feel of his lips and tongue that she hadn’t realized her was tracing her with his finger until he thrusted it inside her, she screamed.

“Shh.” He whispered into her thigh before kissing it. 

She nodded and closed her eyes. He worked his finger slowly, twisting and turning, waiting for her reactions to see what she liked and didn’t. He went deep inside her and she flinched, so he pulled out then crooked his finger upwards and tried again. It was like a shock of pleasure ran through her entire body the way she thrusted up and paused, legs shaking. 

“Is that okay?” he asked into her stomach, she nodded immediately.

“Don’t stop. Faster.” 

So he did. 

She moaned his name quicker and quicker, a sign that she was close, so he placed a flat palm on her abdomen, feeling his fingers inside her. 

“I am coming.” She whispered, he nodded placing soft kisses on her clit again, and she came with his name on her lips like a love song.

Once she relaxed she pulled lazily on his jeans. 

“Come here.” She whispered to him, he unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the side with the rest of their belongings. 

“Take that off too.” 

“Wait Brae.”

“No. no more waiting.” She grabbed his arms and turned them over so she was resting on his jean covered buldge. She leaned down, gently rubbing herself on him and kissing his lips, then his neck, his chest. 

He sucked in a breath when she pecked his nipple. She got off of him. 

“Take them off.” She said standing next to the bed. He watched her for moment in all her naked glory, smiling to himself. 

“Something funny?” she crossed her arms and leaned to the side. 

“Not at all.” He pulled his jeans off and rested his hands behind his head. 

“Come here.” 

“No Derek.” She walked toward the wall and leaned against it, smirking. “You come here.” **

Derek got the best head of his life leaning against that wall. But apparently it wasn’t enough for him to wake up next to her. Braeden woke up that Sunday morning completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owed you guys another chapter since the site was acting when when I tried to orignally post  
> :)


	25. Chapter 25

Braeden stood up, her heart sunk down completely to the bottom of her stomach when she woke up to a cold left side of her bed. She was used to it yes, but not when it was so warm the night before, when she was so warm. 

“Mama?” she heard her son outside of her door, she jumped out of bed when she realized he got out of his crib ..alone. 

“Owen!” 

she opened the door and jumped back when she saw Derek with a tray of something and Owen trailing behind him holding a piece of toast. 

“Sorry, I heard him making noises this morning but I didn’t want to wake you, figured I’d make you breakfast.” 

“How did I sleep with you two messing up my kitchen?” 

“You’re a heavy sleeper.” he shrugged. “Get on the bed so I can set this down.

”She hopped onto the bed, Owen attempted to climb up too, then groaned when he couldn’t make it.

Braeden picked him up and sat him on the pillow next to her. “I know you hate eggs so, I made pancakes and bacon.”

“I actually don’t mind eggs anymore.” She said helping Derek set the tray in front of her. 

“Oh, well now I know for next time I guess.” She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach at the words ‘next time’.

“I thought you left to be honest.” 

Derek sat next to Owen, stealing a piece of bacon from her plate. 

“Why would I do that? You cant get rid of me, not again.” He winked at her and broke a piece to give to Owen. 

“My son is almost two years old. Why are you feeding him bacon Derek?” 

“When is he two anyway?”

“Feburary 17th.” Braeden responded with a mouthful of pancake, orange juice clutched in her palm. 

“Are you planning anything? I know it’s a couple months away but-” 

“Not really, hes only two, just a couple family members and friends and a cake for him to screw up. That’s all.” 

“No other babies?”

“I don’t know any other babies.” She took a sip of her juice and Derek took it from her before she got the chance to put it down, taking a sip of it too. 

“Me too mommy!” Owen went to grab the juice from Derek. Jumping up. 

“Okay okay wait, sit, you can have some here.” 

He cupped his hand beneath the baby’s chin and poured a bit of juice into his mouth. Braeden watched with stars in her eyes, mouth slightly open she felt she could burst from the way her heart filled up. 

“What?” he asked setting it down. She cleared her throat and bit a piece of bacon.

“You stole my juice.” 

“Learn to share.” 

“No!” Braeden took her juice back pouting a little. Derek grabbed her bottom lip. “Don’t be childish.” She pulled her head away and glared at him. 

“Says the one with a winky face tattooed on his ass.”

He said nothing.

\----  
\--  
“I spent all weekend with you two, I gotta go home buddy.”

Owen continued crying and pulling on Derek’s pants.

“Owen baby Derek will be back.” Braeden said from the door she held open. 

Owen let go and ran to the closet, they watched him carefully as he pulled out a pair of shoes and started to put his left foot into his right shoe.

“Oh my god he wants to go with you.” Braeden couldn’t help but laugh as she walked over to her son. 

“Here baby ill help you put your shoes on okay? Go Derek go, ill see you later.”

Derek wavered by the door, unsure. “Go go seriously, he wont be quiet unless you sneak out.” 

So Derek left, and could hear Owen cry through the door, he felt terrible.  
\--  
“I didn’t get to give you a goodbye kiss. I was Owen blocked.” 

Braeden said through the receiver, her sadness almost seemed real. 

“I know.”

“I am actually a little upset about it.” 

 

So maybe it was real. 

“You can always kiss me through the phone.” 

“Not the same.” 

“I still want a kiss though.”

“Mooowaaah!” she said, then giggled a bit. 

“mm, no not good enough.” 

“You want more?”

“Yes.” 

She cleared her throat and starting making wet smooching noises, Derek rolled over in his bed onto his back and rested a hand on his stomach, smiling the whole time.

“Better?” she asked. 

“Much better.” Silence fell between them and Derek glanced toward his clock, almost midnight. 

“You left my house hours ago and I miss you how lame is that?”

“So lame.”

“I have work tomorrow.” 

“Me too. We should probably go to sleep.”

“Probably.” She agreed, but she didn’t hang up, neither did he. He listened to her breathing as it got heavier and heavier and by 12:10 she was snoring lightly. 

“Braeden?” he whispered, he turned off his lamp and put his phone on speaker, listening to her sleep, before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEEEEEEE derek didnt leave her! yall were worried for nothing :)


	26. Chapter 26

They never said it out loud that they were together, but if Braeden acted the way she acted with Derek with anyone else he would be crushed. They didn’t have to say it outloud, they knew what they were.

They were at Braedens house, (much more convenient than lugging all of Owen’s stuff to Derek’s apartment.) Derek was watching Owen draw lines on paper, Braeden was watching Derek watch Owen draw lines on paper, (not with hearts in her eyes shut up) when the doorbell rang making Owen jump up and run to the door.

“Expecting someone buddy?” Derek asked as Braeden followed him.

Braeden let out a blood curdling scream and Derek jumped off the floor and ran to the door. He found Braeden hugging a woman so tight it looked like neither of them could breathe. 

“Kira! Oh my god!” he stood watching, Owen huddled behind his leg now.

“I know Brae, oh my god so long.” 

They un-hitched and Derek watched them talk with tears in their eyes. 

“I am so sorry, I’ve been so busy I haven’t been talking to anyone at all lately! I just had to stop by I was checking out a dress place near by, just for kicks, then I remembered you lived right here so-”. 

She stopped mid sentence looking up at Derek.

“Is that-”

“Yes Kira, that is Derek my-” 

she backed up and held onto his arm, Owen ran around the other side and hid behind Braeden now.

“-old school friend who apologized very sweetly and has been taking care of Owen and I for the last couple months because he’s matured and we really like eachother, yes its that Derek please don’t yell at him he’s sensitive.” 

Braeden’s words came out quickly and nervously as she watched Kira cross her arms and eye Derek up and down. She said nothing. 

“Owen! I know you don’t remember me baby Auntie kira? Ugh I am so upset he has no idea who I am.” 

She knelt down and opened her arms and Owen stood in front of Braeden now, but not close enough for Kira to touch him. Kira tried to grab him for a hug but he screamed and ran to Derek.

“Daddy!” he cried arms extended upwards. Everyone in the room froze, including Braeden who’d never heard Owen say anything close to the word daddy before that moment. 

“Daddy!” he said again, Derek stared at him, he could see tears forming in his eyes so he picked him up and cleared his throat. 

“He calls Derek daddy ?”

“Not until literally just now.” Braeden said, Kira scoffed and took off her shoes. 

Derek carried Owen right back to the living room and placed him in front of his crayons and paper again, then sat with him. Kira pulled Braeden into the kitchen.

“Youre letting Owen call Derek daddy? How does Isaac feel about that?” 

“The fuck does Isaac have to do with me or my family, he’s the one that left, Kira. Plus I never told Owen to call him..anything. I don’t know where this came from.” 

“Look I know you and Isaac didn’t end well.”

“We ended terribly and Derek doesn’t know that so please just drop it. I don’t control what Owen does when it comes to speech, when he’s older he’ll understand, for now, he’s one years old and that’s what he knows. Mommy and Daddy. Derek is the first guy ive seen since Isaac, he’s trying to make sense of it.” 

Kira held her hands up in defense.

“Okay okay, I am sorry I over stepped.”

“Its okay.”

An awkward silence fell between them before Kira spoke again. 

“So derek doesn’t know..about Isaac.”

“Not entirely. I painted Isaac out to be some perfect ex boyfriend who just wasn’t right for me.” 

“Why?”

“I..dont know..the truth kind of hurt. If it hurt me it’d probably piss him off too, hes protective, he’ll never see Isaac so he doesn’t have to know.” 

“So..lying right at the start of your relationship is a good idea?” 

Braeden sighed, she knew Kira was right. 

“It wont affect us.” Kira took a deep breath before changing the subject a little.

“So you really like him huh.” 

Braeden smiled then, biting her lip a bit. 

“I do.” 

“And he treats you well?” She nodded, hiding her smile a bit, looking out into the living room at her boys, Derek was writing Owen’s name with a crayon, spelling it out for him. Owen was repeating the letters with a little difficulty, Derek clapped for him anyway and started again. 

“I think I love him.” Kira touched Braedens shoulder. 

“Then I love him too. Happy for you. You should invite him to the wedding.”

Braeden nodded and walked out into the living room, happy Kira could accept and forgive Derek like she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiras back! Let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

“Guess who’s birthday’s comin’ up!” Braeden held Owen in the air as she said this, Owen kicked with excitement. 

“Yeah baby! Yours! Derek and I are going to plan your party.” 

“We are?” Derek looked up from a book he was reading eyebrow raised.

“I thought he wasn’t having a party.”

“Okay, he’s not but we still need to get a cake and invite everyone, clean the house, decorate a little bit-”

“So he is having a party.” 

Braeden shrugged. “I guess so.” 

“You know what else is coming up?” Derek put his book down and walked over to the two of them, taking Owen from her and kissing her forehead.

“Valentines day.” He winked.

She rolled her eyes, taking Owen back.

“If I don’t get it off work its not a holiday.” She kissed Owen’s nose.

“Oh don’t be like that Brae.”

“It’s a dumb day.” She pouted. 

 

“So you don’t want to do anything?”

“I mean, I will if you want to but I wont be upset if you don’t.” 

“oh.” Derek looked a little disappointed at her lack of excitement. “Okay then.”  
\--  
Derek decided he would do something special for Braeden anyway since he wanted to, so he showed up on her doorstep valentines day evening with a rose in his mouth, a teddy bear in his hand, and a little tiffanys box in his pocket.

“You sap.” Was all she said when she opened the door and let him in. She pulled the rose from between his teeth and rolled her eyes at him.

“Okay I know youre not a fan of the holiday but-” she cut him off with a long passionate kiss holding his face firmly, she pulled her lips off of his with a pop and smiled at him. 

“Thank you Derk.” She turned toward the kitchen and went into one of the cabinets for a vase.

“Derk? I haven’t heard that in a while.”

“Yeah, it’s a classic, I am bringing it back.” She dropped her rose into the vase and put it in the center of the kitchen table.

“Oh, and my teddy.” She took it from him, it was huge to say the least.

“It’s a bear. A brae bear..get it?” she stared at him with a straight face. 

“I don’t want it anymore.” 

“oh shut up. Come here and thank me.” 

She walked over to him dropping the bear lightly onto the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a long loving kiss that made his heart pound and her knees weak. He picked her up, placing his hands on the back of her thighs and placed her on the kitchen counter. He kissed her nose, her cheek and then her neck, lingering there for a moment. 

“Wheres Owen?” he whispered. 

“Nap.”

“How long do we have?”

“He just went down so, an hour and a half? Two?” 

He picked her up off of the counter and got onto his knees, pulling at her sweatpants. She giggled into the air.

“Derek, in the kitchen? Seriously?” 

“No Braeden, on the kitchen floor.” He pulled her down to his level, then laid her on the cool tile.  
\----

“Wow.” Braeden whispered.

“That’s what I was about to say. I should bring you roses more often.”

Braeden pulled her sweatpants back on but still sat on the floor next to a half naked Derek. 

“How come we don’t have..actual sex? Like full on intercourse.” Braeden asked randomly, leaning her head on one of the drawers. 

“I..kinda thought you weren’t ready for that yet? Then again I never asked so.” 

“What made you think that?” he shrugged sitting up so he was directly facing her.

“I honestly don’t know..plus we never have condoms so.” 

“I am on the pill.”

“Then what the hell are we waiting for!” They both laughed, Braeden rolling her eyes at Derek’s sudden boldness. 

“Next time then?” she said, he nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. 

“Oh, before I forget.” He looked around for his jeans then pulled them toward him. He dug into the pocket and pulled out a long box.

“Oh no.” Braeden whispered.

“What? You don’t like over priced jewellery?” 

“That’s the thing, I love it so much.” She took the box from him and smiled at it. 

“You going to open it?”

“Is it really from tiffany’s or is it just the box to make yourself look wealthy?”

“Open. It.” So she did, and couldnt stop smiling at the necklace inside. It was silver with an interlocking circle pendant. 

“This is so pretty Derek. Thank you.”

“Its engraved.” He pointed out, smiling at the way her eyes lit up. Each of the rings of the pendant had one of their names on it.

“Derek ..Braeden.” she read outloud. 

“Interlocking circles…they can never break apart.” Derek explained, looking at the ground as he spoke.

Braeden put a hand on her chest. “You are the cutest little bug oh my god Derek you sap.” 

She could see a hint of red on his cheeks as she got on her knees and wrapped her arms around her neck, tackling him to the ground. She kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks then his lips before smiling and looking into his eyes.

“I love you.” She said suddenly, staring, searching for a response in them. He said it back immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
\----------------

“Happy birthday dear Owen, Happy birthday to you!” they sang and Owen stared at everyone in the room with a big smile on his face. He clapped when they finished, screaming ‘yay’, then stared at the cake with two candles in the center. 

“Come on honey blow.” Braeden encouraged him as Derek filmed it all on his phone. Owen blew, obviously not strong enough, but he blew anyway, with all his might. Everyone laughed.

“Focus Owen, focus.” Stiles whispered causing a chorus of laughter and Owen started blowing again. Braeden rolled her eyes and picked him up, placing him on her lap. 

“Ready baby? We’ll blow together, one, two three!” Braeden blew out the candles, (Owen helped though) and everyone clapped. 

“Owen how old are you?” Derek asked from behind his phone, “Two!” a chorus of ‘yay’s and applause came from the guests and Braeden seemed to have tears in her eyes.  
\--

“That was perfect.” Breaeden whispered, head resting on derek’s chest as she spoke. They were both lying on the couch in the living room, eyeing the mess of wrapping paper and toys they’d have to clean up later.

“Derek..this is all Ive ever wanted you know?” 

Derek stayed silent waiting for her to finish.

“A little family, Owen to be surrounded by love..thats it. And I have it.”

“Glad I could be apart of it Brae.” He ran a hand down her back.

“Me too.” A comfortable silence fell between them and Derek could hear Braeden’s breathing getting heavier. 

“Want me to take you to bed?” he whispered, stroking her hair. 

She nodded into him and just as he went to move them both there was a violent knock at the door.

“What the hell? My child is sleeping are you kidding me?” Braeden growled, standing up and stomping toward the door not even bothering to look through the peep hole. 

She should have. 

She froze in shock, Derek watching from the couch as Braeden stepped back a little and a tall man stepped inside. 

“Where is he?” Isaac spoke loudly, angrily as if he had the right. Braeden continued stepping back as he stepped forward. 

“Where’s my son, Braeden?” 

“You smell like a brewery, youre out of your mind if you think Owen is seeing you like this.” 

He was raggedy, curly hair sticking up in random places that reminded Derek of Owen’s hair in the mornings, baggy shirt from where he seemed to be tugging at it,shoes and the bottoms of his jeans covered in mud and dirt as if he walked a long way. He looked terrible. 

“Please let me see him.”

“He’s asleep Isaac.” ]

“I just need to see him. Hes two years old now right? I have to see him Braeden please.”

He lifted his hands and rested them on Braedens shoulders, causing Derek to jump out of his seat and stand behind her, pulling her out of Isaac’s grip. 

“Maybe you can see him another night Isaac.” Derek tried, hands firm on Braeden’s waist. 

Derek watched Isaac’s eyes flicker from him, to his hands and a look of realization hit him, he stepped forward, Derek pulled Braeden behind him. He felt her rest a hand on his back. 

“Are you fucking her now?” Isaac asked aggressively. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Youre fucking the mother of my kid, so you think you can tell me when I can and cant see my son?” he slurred out. Derek took a deep breath, Braeden pulled him backward by his t- shirt.

“Don’t.” she whispered, Derek shook his head reassuring her he wouldn’t swing, no matter how much he felt the urge to. 

“I am just saying you should come back when youre sober.” 

“No.” Braeden interrupted. “No not even then.”

She stood beside Derek now.

“Braeden I am sorry. You’ve been ignoring my calls and texts for weeks now,what was I supposed to do?” 

“Nothing. Continue with your life.”

“How can I do that?”

“You had no problem doing that with Allison!” she closed her eyes in frustration, trying to remind herself her son was just in the other room. 

“I fucked up. I told you that. I always tell you that, I apologize, I bought Owen some things..did you get them?”

“I threw them out.” 

Derek saw a pang of hurt run through Isaac’s features. He tightened his jaw before he spoke. 

“I am doing everything to just see my son. You cant keep him from me.”

“I can if it smells like you’ve been swimming in Hennessey.”

“I moved back here.”

“Congratulations, remind me to get you a house warming present. Goodbye Isaac.” Braeden spoke quickly, tugging on Dereks hand.

“I moved back here for him. I want to be in his life.” 

Braeden sighed, “No.”

“You cant fucking do this!” His voice was louder than before, eyes bulging and breath quickening tears pooling in his eyes.

“Isaac calm down.” Derek spoke quietly, Isaac dismissed him. 

“You cant! Hes my son too! You cant fucking keep him from me I swear to god Ill take you to court!” 

he banged his hand against a nearby wall causing a loud bang to erupt through the apartment. Braeden heard a faint cry from her sons room.

“You see what the fuck you’ve done! Get out or I am calling the cops!” she rushed to her sons room and Derek stood still, eyeing him.

“Time to go man.”

“You think you can tell me what to do?” Derek stepped closer, fists clenched.

“Isaac get out.” 

“Or what?” Isaac clenched his fists too, he had a couple inches on Derek, but Derek definitely won when it came to muscle mass.

“You really want to find out?” Derek threatened, biting back his anger with a clenched jaw. 

Isaac chuckled sarcastically, stepping backward toward the door. 

“You can fuck his mother all you want, Owen will never be your son.”

And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHAT THEF UCK  
> WHATFUCK  
> WTF?????
> 
>  
> 
> ISAAC? IS????BACK IA M?????
> 
> ???????????????????????????????!!!!
> 
> hEHEHEHHEHE.
> 
> I loved writing the scene because i remembered writing about how Braeden and Derek would always protect eachother when they were little and now over a decade later and theyre still dragging eachother behind one another. hahaha cuties.
> 
> Like..i just realized i am on the 27th chapter and this story is way too damn long so i am trying to make the chapters longer lol.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content folks..

“I finally got him back down.” 

Braeden sighed walking into the living room where Derek sat, head resting in his hands.

“Are you alright?” She stopped when she saw his position, kneeling in front of him. 

“He didn’t hit you did he?”she said rubbing his knee. 

“I need the truth.” Was all Derek managed to say. “What happened with you and Isaac?”

“Do we really need to get into this right now Derek, honey please.” 

She removed his hands and slid her arms up his thighs. He caught them, holding them tight. 

“Yes.” 

She sighed standing in front of him. Arms crossed, she spat the truth like venom. 

“He was with me, then he wasn’t, then he was with me, then I got pregnant but he was already gone.”

“Braeden.”

She groaned and sat next to him, bouncing the couch. 

“We were happy together..then suddenly he wasn’t. I found out he met a girl named Allison while he was out with some friends, he was texting her behind my back, I found out when she texted him while he was in the shower. I confronted him, he told me he hadn’t slept with her but he wanted to, he said he was bored of us and he was unhappy. So I told him to leave and he did.” 

Derek knew there was more so he waited. 

“He showed up at my place three months later, distraught, crying, drunk saying he missed me and he was sorry. And me being broken and hurting and lonely, I let him in. Turns out he was cheating on Allison with me.” 

Derek sighed.

“When Allison found out months later she asked him to move away with her, he moved without telling me and told me when he was already gone..he emailed me Derek.”

She paused taking a deep breath. 

“I only told him about Owen when I saw you again. I don’t know why, I just felt like we’d be getting close and he needed to know someone else would be in Owen’s life. He’s been texting me ever since.” 

All of the new information made Dereks head hurt.

“I am sorry I lied, I just didn’t want to go into this complicated. It was so easy with just us, I didn’t want you to get overwhelmed and figure out you don’t need me..or Owen..and leave. I was scared.” 

She fiddeled with her necklace as Derek watched her, he placed a hand on her knee.

“I will never leave you, do you understand me? You and Owen, youre my world now..there is no way Ill ever leave you. Braeden look at me.”

She wiped a tear away and looked into his eyes. 

“I will never leave you.” He repeated, and before he knew it, Braeden was sitting on his lap, grabbing his face and engulfing him in long passionate kisses that pulled the breath out of him. 

He moaned into her mouth, causing her to become more aggressive, as she tugged her shirt over her head. 

“Say it again.” She said before biting into his neck softly.

“I will never leave you.” He repeated, resting his hands on her bare back. 

“Again.”

“I will never leave you.”

“Again.”

And he said it, over and over until there was a mess of their clothes on the floor next to the couch and Braeden was grabbing at him, pushing him to lie down.

*“I need you.” She whispered into his ear, bodies warming each other.

“What do you need from me?” he asked, hands sliding down her back to just above her ass. 

“Take care of me.”

So he gently pulled her off of him, then picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the bedroom. 

“Please.” 

She repeated over and over, Derek didn’t know why, but he just hushed her and wiped her tears after resting her softly onto the bed. He tugged her to the edge, resting on his knees, her legs spread in front of him. 

“Come here please.” She begged.

“I am going to take care of you Braeden I promise.”

He ate her out until she begged for him to stop and when it was finally time to push inside of her she had a look of worry on her face. 

“Whats wrong baby?” her heart fluttered at the word, but her expression didn’t change. 

“Promise you wont leave me after.”

“I promise.” 

“Not even to make breakfast.” 

He was meant to smile at that but he didn’t, he couldn’t. He’d never seen her like that, so vulnerable, so scared to be left behind.

“I wont leave you.” 

And he pushed himself inside of her so softly and suddenly that she shuttered at the contact. Resting her palms on his back as he thrusted slowly, face resting in the crook of her neck, breathing evenly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to be closer, she couldn’t pull him as close as she wanted him she realized, so she settled for that as he moaned into her skin.

Moaning as he pushed in, chopped breathing as he pulled out. She whispered his name into the air and he picked up the pace, moved now so his arms were on either side of her head resting on his elbows, staring into her eyes, she closed hers, the look too intense, and bit her lip. She knew he was still watching her though, but she didn’t mind. 

“Harder.” She breathed out, and he did, the headboard hitting the wall a little, so he slowed down. 

“No its okay, just like that. Please.” 

She opened her eyes to look at him, he looked nervous and barely sped up. So she grabbed his arms and pulled herself up, forcing him to sit back on his knees. They both moaned in unison as his cock plunged deeper into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head and his shoulder and began to ride him. Back and forth, back and forth, until he was biting her shoulder to stop from screaming. He held her hips, guiding her movements faster and faster. 

Braeden started twitching, and grabbing and clenching as she came, head swung back with not a word on her lips. Derek was the opposite, he fell very still, nothing but his cock pulsing as he came, moaning her name uncontrollably until they both collapsed onto the bed, Derek pulling Braeden onto him and rubbing circles onto her back**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help, the writers block is killing me


	29. Chapter 29

Derek practically lived in Braeden’s apartment.

The only time he was ever at his own was when he was grabbing more clothes to keep at Braeden’s place and he loved every minute of it. It was a pretty warm Saturday morning when Derek was on his way back to Braeden’s. He had a big box out in front of him, carrying a new toy for Owen. It was a little red and yellow battery powered toy he could drive around, when Owen saw it on Tv he screamed so Derek had to get it.

Derek was rushing to get his gift upto Owen, not paying attention to where he was going, when he bumped into someone waiting for the elevator.

“Oh shoot, sorry, I didn’t even-” he stopped short at the sight of Isaac.

He looked terrible. Worse than the last time he’d saw him, eyes puffy and red, his hair had gotten significantly longer and was pulled into a little bun and his clothes looked baggy, he’d no doubt lost atleast 10 pounds.

“Hey Derek.” Isaac smiled softly at him and Derek sighed, walking into the elevator the second it opened.

Once he set the box down, both he and Isaac stuck their fingers out to press the 12th floor button.

“I hope you aren’t going where I think you’re going.”Derek caught his hand before it hit the button.

“I just need to see him. Once.” Isaac said, gently pulling his hand from Derek’s grasp.

“And Braeden is okay with it right? You’ve talked to her?” Derek asked, knowing he hadn't. 

Isaac stayed silent as Derek pressed the button.

“These surprise visits are not working in your favor Isaac.” Derek huffed, glaring at the ground as he spoke.

“She wont talk to me any other way.”

“Maybe its for the best.”

He felt a burning for Isaac ever since Braeden told him the truth, the fact that he hadn’t punched Isaac yet was pure strong will power. Isaac sighed and rested his head on the back of the elevator.

“Derek. If Owen was your son, wouldn’t you want to see him?”

“If I fucked Braeden over the way you did I wouldn’t be surprised if I never got the right.”

“I know. I can admit to my mistake. I was a terrible boyfriend and up until recently I didn’t care. But I am trying to be good. It’s too late for me and her, but I want to be there for Owen. I said some fucked up things to you Derek, I am sorry. I was drunk and angry, but I haven’t had a drink since that night, and I’m gonna clean myself up and I just-”

a sob came from his mouth that made Derek jump a little.

“- I just want everything to be okay.”

Okay, so Derek felt bad for him now. Everyone grows up and everyone changes and it took Isaac a little longer than he’d expected, he did have the right to see Owen though, with the way he was speaking now.

“Ill talk to Braeden okay.” Derek spoke without realizing.

Suddenly Isaac’s eyes shot up, and the most genuine smile Derek had ever seen from him broke out onto his face.

“But you gotta stop showing up randomly man, no more surprise visits or gifts, no more calling or texting. And clean yourself up, wash your hair, get a haircut, some clothes that fit.” Derek looked him up and down.

“She’ll come around alright. Ill get your number from her when shes ready and we’ll give you a call. Until then…straighten up alright?”

Isaac nodded as the elevator dinged and Derek grabbed his box and walked through the doors, Isaac stayed put.

“Just be patient kid.”Derek spoke as the doors closed and Isaac nodded one last time.

\---

Owen’s screams drowned out the sound of Braeden’s complaining. Owen banged on the box excitedly.

“Daddy o’en!” he shouted.

“Hang on buddy.”

“O’en O’en!”

“Ill open it in a second Owen.” Derek spoke to the toddler tugging on his pants as he took off his jacket.

“Derek how much was that stupid thing?”

“Don’t worry Brae. Look how happy your son is. What does it matter?”

Derek sat on the floor and began to open the box as Owen clapped around the living room.

“Did you buy batteries?” she sat next to him.

“We have some in the drawer in the kitchen.” He said it so casually it _was_ like he lived there, it set butterflies in his stomach how naturally it came out.

“He’s only going to play with it once I hope you know that.”

“That’s fine, as long as he likes it now. Right buddy?”

“Yes!” Owen shouted running over to them and into Dereks lap.

Braeden stood and pulled the toy out of the box, Owen squeeled.

“Hey Hey, calm down baby, theres no batteries yet.”

Owen sat on the toy anyway and waited. Derek went into the kitchen and opened up the drawer.

“So..uh, you’ll never guess who I saw today.” He spoke loudly.

“Who?”

He cleared his throat, nervous to bring it up.

“Isaac.”

Braeden didn’t respond until Derek came out of the kitchen with the batteries.

“Do they go on the bottom?” she asked referring to the batteries.

Derek nodded and she lifted Owen off the toy and Derek turned it over, pulling off the back cover.

“He was uh, coming to see you but I stopped him.”

“Good.”

He popped the batteries in and turned it over, then stood to take Owen from Braeden and place him in the seat.

“It’s just…he looked really beaten up.”

“You press the button there baby.” Braeden pointed to a red button and Owen pressed it, launching forward so quickly he screamed. The he laughed and did it again.

“Would you..ever let him see Owen?”

“Maybe two years ago.”

“Braeden…baby, that isn’t fair.”

“Why are you sticking up for him!” Her sudden raise of her voice made Owen stop playing and look up at them both. Derek put his arms on both sides of the toy, holding the handles.

“Press the button Owen.”

He did and Derek guided him through the living room.

“I am not sticking up for him, he was a shitty person to you but… he’s still his son. He’s really trying Brae. He is.”

Braeden stayed silent as Derek pushed Owen around.

“Theres no way he’ll be a better father than you.” She whispered, Derek heard her though, he stood up.

“Just give him a chance. Just to atleast see Owen, you don’t have to leave them alone.”

She took a deep breath, then bit the inside of her cheek, something Derek knew she did when she was making a difficult decision.

“You have to be there.”

“Deal.”


	30. Chapter 30

Braeden paced back and forth in her apartment, Derek sat next to Owen on the couch, both watching her.

“Brae its going to be okay.”

“I know that. I am just worried about how Owen will react. I am worried about my son.”

“Mommy?”

Braeden’s head snapped to her son who was pulling on his socks.

“Yeah?”

Owen said nothing, but he smiled at her, a big toothy smile that made Braeden believe he was telling her it was going to be okay, it relaxed her, but barely. Owen slid off of the couch and over to his toys, Derek watched him with a smile on his face.

“How am I even going to introduce Isaac? This is your dad? Or this is Isaac? I don’t want to lie to him.”

“Then don’t.”

“But-”

“Do what feels right Brae.”

The knock at the door made Braeden jump and Owen scream with excitement and run for it.

“Owen! No.” He stopped in his tracks and Braeden smiled at him.

“Go with..”

“C’mere buddy.”

Derek scooped him up before she could finish her sentence; he felt a little pain at the thought of Braeden not knowing how to address him to Owen anymore. Isaac being in their lives was real now, it was actually happening, Derek would be an add on to their family and he never really thought about it like that before. He was starting to regret helping Isaac for his own selfish reasons.

“Hi Braeden.”

Isaac’s voice was soft but loud enough to be heard from the living room.

“Hey Isaac.”

“Mommy?”

Owen called from Derek’s arms, wiggling out of his grip and jumping to the floor. He raced toward his mother, Derek followed. Braeden picked him up and rested him on her hip.

“Isaac…this is Owen. Owen...this is your daddy, Isaac.”

As if Owen knew what was going on, he immediately looked at Derek, Derek did nothing but smile at him and nod gently.

“Baby, say Hi.” Braeden encouraged, she was a lot calmer now than she was five mintues before.

Owen waved but kept close to his mother.

“Your hair looks exactly like mine when I was your age.”

Isaac poked Owen’s stomach and Owen squealed and let out a soft giggle. Braeden smiled at her son, as did Isaac, and suddenly Derek felt like a shadow in the room. They knew he was there, but if he disappeared they wouldn’t care much.

“You want to show uh...Isaac...your new toy? Show him your vroom vroom Owen.”

She placed Owen on the floor and he ran toward the toy Derek had bought him a week before. Isaac followed with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

\---

“Isaac, thank you.”

Derek heard Braeden whispering to Isaac as he stood at the front door.

“No. Thank you, so much, this means the world to me. Can I see him again?”

Derek held a sleepy Owen in his lap as he eavesdropped. Owen spent the whole day laughing and playing with his father. He got along with him so quickly it was very unlike him. Derek remembered watching them play with Owen’s little blue car, sliding back and forth to eachother and Derek had to leave the room. He hated that feeling, but he brought it upon himself. Braeden softly shutting the door brought him out of his thoughts, he jumped a little and Owen stirred in his arms and held onto his shirt.Derek watched him blink slowly and looked over to Braeden.

“Looks like bedtime.” He stated, standing and handing Braeden her son.

“Yeah, I am going to bathe him.” She kissed Owen’s forehead then looked up at Derek.

“I am going to get going.”Derek didn’t realize he said it until Braeden raised her eyebrow at him.

“What? Why?”

“I have some laundry Ive got to do at home and, stuff.”

“Isnt most of your laundry here?”

“No.” He turned away from her and headed for his shoes.

“Derek?” He tied his laces before looking up at her.

“I love you.”

She said, smiling softly at him. He nodded and smiled with just his lips before leaving. The look on Braedens face broke his heart, and he didn’t know why he put it there.

\---

Derek hadn’t heard from Braeden for almost three days, it made him a little uneasy. He wondered if she was with Isaac and that made him feel even worse. To be fair though, he hadn’t called her either, so it was his fault as well. He felt she needed space, time to process the fact that Isaac was apart of her life again, time to figure out where Derek would fit in now.

He knows that’s what he needed time for anyway. The soft knock at the door startled him, he’d just walked into the apartment, he was still in his uniform and dirty when he answered.

“Brae?”

“Don’t fucking Brae me.”

Her cursing caught him by surprise. He stayed silent as she pushed past him and stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

“Where the hell have you been?” He motioned to his uniform which got him a death glare.

“Don’t get smart.”

“Ive been here. If you called you would’ve known that.”

“I was waiting for you to call me. You’re the one that walked out, I thought you needed space. But three days away from me is enough space. What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing, Braeden.”

“Derek!”

“Braeden I don’t think I can do this.” It slipped out. He didn’t mean to say it, it just came out and the look on Braedens face made him want to eat his words. But he didn’t. He kept talking.

“I cant be with you anymore. I thought I could handle it, being a step dad and yeah it was weird at first but Isaac’s back now and I just, I cant be that. I cant be on the back burner while you sort out your life and I know how selfish that sounds but I just…”

Silence hung in the air for a moment, Braedens nose was red, which always happened before she started crying.

“Hes Owen’s father, and maybe you belong with him. Sort everything out with him, be a family again. Owen deserves it and so do you.”

“Don’t. Don’t fucking do that, don’t act like youre doing this for me and my son. Don’t you dare pretend that this is for us. Youre leaving us. You are leaving us, remember that.”

Her voice cracked as she spoke and the next sound Derek heard was a slam of the door. What the fuck did he just do?


	31. Chapter 31

Derek called her every day for 3 and a half weeks until she finally picked up. 

“Derek please stop calling me.” She said, Derek could hear Owen screaming in the background.

“I fucked up.” He whispered, he wasn't even sure Braeden heard him.

“I came over to invite you to Kira and Scott’s wedding.” 

She said after a long pause.   
“Its next month and I wanted you to be my date.” 

“Is it too late?” 

There was some shuffling in the background and suddenly her voice was clearer. “It’s next month.” She sounded annoyed, Owen was sniffling and babbling in the background. 

“Yes Derek, it’s too late.”

“Daddy!” Owen’s voice was loud again. 

“He’s been so miserable lately, I think he knows you broke up with us.” 

“I miss you guys.” Derek’s voice cracked, "I just wanted you to be happy, I just wanted you and Isaac to work and be a family, I just wanted-" 

"Stop choosing for me, stop choosing for us Derek." 

"I'm sorry." It was silent on the line except for Owen sniffling and calling out to his mother. 

"Can I still go to the wedding with you?" 

"I'd have to ask Isaac."

God Derek's heart was just stepped on. "oh. Alright." 

"I told him I wasn't going, so I dont know if he can baby sit, if you actually thought I invited him you're an idiot."

"Sorry."

"You and I arent back together Derek."

"We aren't?"

Braeden sighed on the other line. Her voice came out quieter, a little sadder, "No, we aren't. I cant just date you again because you're sorry. I cant trust you to want to stick around when things change. I dont trust that anymore. You promised you wouldnt leave and you broke the promise."

"I regretted it the second you left." It was true, the second the door slammed shut, he opened it again but Braeden was running toward the stairs. "You can come to the wedding Derek. I'll text you the details." Then Derek heard the dial tone and his heart sunk down too his feet, and he walked on it for the rest of the day.  
\---  
"You're an idiot."

"Thank you."  
"No seriously." 

"Seriously Laura, thank you." Derek spoke to the hood of an old van avoiding Laura's evil gaze. 

"Why would you break up with her?"

"Because I'm an idiot Laura." 

"Thank you!" She hit the van enthusiastically as she spoke. 

Derek wiped his hands off on the dirty rag hanging on his belt and walked toward the office. 

"So you're her date to the wedding, but not her date to anything else in life."

"Looks like it."

"You're an idiot." Derek sat in his fathers office chair, resting his fists on the desk. 

"Like a serious serious-" The sudden bang of Derek's fist against the wooden table cut Laura's sentence short. 

"Do you honestly think I dont know that? Do I look like I dont know that Laura! Am I at all, acting like I dont fucking know I fucked up? Am I?" 

She sighed and sat next to him on top of the desk. "I'm sorry Der." 

He rested his head on her thigh, feeling his eyes stinging a little. 

"I guess I wanted her to reassure me. I wanted her to tell me I was over thinking and stupid and that I'd always be Owen's father and I had nothing to worry about. But she just walked away." 

"You cant play with people like that."Laura patted his head.

"I wasn't playing, I was jealous and I guess I just wanted to feel loved."

"Was that so damn hard to say out loud?" The voice wasn't Laura's, but Braeden's from the door of the office. 

"I came to drop off your invite." She whispered now, Laura hopped off of the desk and left the room, not without gently touching Braeden's shoulder with a sad look on her face, which, without a doubt meant 'please please fix my brother'. 

Braeden didnt walk any closer to him, so he got up and was in front of her in a heartbeat. 

"I just wanted you to tell me we were permanent. No matter what." 

"I didnt feel like that was something I needed to tell you." 

He went to cup her face but stopped himself. Braeden sighed and grabbed his hands, placing them on her face. 

"We are permanent Derek. We are. Stop acting like you're a sub for Isaac, you aren't, hes the father of my son. That's all he is to me. We can make this work." 

He pulled her to him, resting his lips on the top of her head. 

"'m sorry Brae." 

"Damn right you are."


	32. Chapter 32

They were back to normal now. The only thing that changed was Isaac being apart of their life, which still didnt sit right with Derek, but he was trying to adjust.   
It was the weekend before the wedding so Braeden was stuck scrambling with Kira to get the last minute affairs in order, she begged Derek to watch Owen for the day though she didnt really need to beg. 

They were both lying on the couch, Owen sucking his thumb and Derek drinking a bottle of water a flipping through channels, when there was a knock at the door. Owen perked up and pulled his thumb from his mouth, glancing at Derek before hopping off of the couch and toward the door. 

"Owen hang on." Derek called out, following him.

He opened it without looking through the peephole and regretted it immediately.

"Isaac." was all he could muster, glaring in Isaac's general direction but not looking into his eyes.

"Hey Derek. Hey buddy!"

"Hi daddy." Owen spoke but stayed next to Derek, jamming his thumb back into his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Derek tried not to sound rude.

"Had some down time, figured I'd come see my son."

The way Isaac said 'my son' made Derek want to punch him. He knew it would hurt, thats why he said it. 

"Come in." Derek stepped to the side and Owen ran back into the living room, Isaac followed him smiling the whole way. 

\------  
Watching Isaac and Owen play was so painful for Derek. Not because he was jealous that Owen knew him, but because of how obvious it was that Owen wasn't his son. He was starting to grow to look just like Isaac, the dark blond curly shaggy hair, Owen had chubby cheeks of course, but there was no doubt they'd disapear and he'd have his father's jaw line. His eye shape, big and bold, though unlike Isaac's, a deep brown. 

He was almost Isaac's mini me. They even had the same innocent smile. Derek was going to be sick, it was almost like Isaac could tell.  
"Derek, you alright?" He stopped paying attention to Owen for a second. Owen looked up at both of them, sucking his thumb again.

"Where'd he pick that up from? He never used to." Derek asked, wiggling his thumb.

"No idea, he started it a while ago though."

Right. When Derek wasn't around.

"You and Braeden are alright now huh?"

"Why do you think that's your business?" Derek didn't want to be rude, he really didn't but he couldn't help it.

Isaac rose his hands up in defense. 

"Just startin' conversation man, sorry."

Shit. Derek sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, Isaac went back to playing with Owen and his cars.

"I'm sorry man. Didn't mean it like that." Derek felt like such a child apologizing.

"It's alright. I just figured you and Brae are going to be together, Owen's my son. We should be on good terms. I know you dont like me, and I get it. But I've known you for years man." 

Isaac got up and sat next to Derek on the couch.

"We weren't exactly friends." 

Isaac chuckled softly, "I know but, why can't we be? We're adults. We aren't fighting for her attention anymore man. You got her." 

The sigh that came from Isaac made Derek a little uncomfortable, but he pushed past it.

"Yeah. Truce?" Derek put his hand out and Isaac shook it firmly.

As if on queue Owen waddled over with two little trucks in his hands and handed one to each of them before babbling angrily and sitting on the ground.

"I guess we should play with him." Derek chuckled and Isaac nodded.  
\---  
As soon as Braeden got home Isaac jumped off of the floor and to the door. It was late and Derek and Owen had fallen asleep next to a mountain of toys.

"Hey." He whispered, Braeden looked surprised to see him.

"I just came to visit, didn't intend on staying so long." He pushed his phone into his pocket then dug his hand in there after it.

"it's okay. Was Derek okay?" Braeden whispered back wandering into the kitchen and placing her purse on the table.

"Not at first, but we're good now. It's still a little weird but we'll get past it." 

She nodded and folded her arms against her chest, a little smile peaking onto her face.

"Why so smiley?" He smiled too, Braeden stared at his smile that was way too much like her sons.

"Everything's working out again. Didnt think it would."

"Im really happy for you Brae. I mean it." 

She held her smile back and nodded pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Derek's a good guy. I'm glad you ended up with someone like him. You deserve it after all the shit I put you through."

"You were young and dumb, we both were. But we're past that right?" she rose her eyebrow and he nodded.

"Of course. Goodnight Brae." He turned and left the kitchen. Braeden heard the front door close and went to leave the kitchen when she was stopped by Derek's strong arms pulling her into an almost bone crushing hug.

"I missed you." He said into her neck, she giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Where's Owen?" 

"Bed." She nodded into him then yawned. 

"Kira's so excited about the wedding, shes losing sleep." Her voice sounded like it was dying slowly, so Derek picked her up and wrapped her legs around him before carrying her to the bedroom.

"It's going to be so pretty." She whispered sleepily into his shoulder. "I cant wait to marry you." 

"Really?" Derek asked, but she didnt reply, she was out like a light. Derek put her onto the bed before carefully undressing her.

"Same here."

**Author's Note:**

> DraeTheBaes.tumblr.com if you feel like sayin' hello! :)


End file.
